It's Not Unrequited Love!
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Kid was not crazy. He is 100% positive that he is only going through a hormone phase. After all, the amount of paperwork he gets tend to make him imagine incoherent things. Still, he should not be thinking of such things about a particular person. Said person being an annoying, blue-haired idiot... Death The Kid x Black Star (KidStar) Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title: It's Not Unrequited Love!**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Yaoi, mild cursing... meh?**

**Pairing: Death The Kid x Black Star**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the characters or the plot. I only write stories based off Soul Eater, the characters, and the plot.**

**Author's Notes: Two people wanted to see a chapter story on KidStar since it is super-freaking-rare and I agree whole-heartedly on that. So, once again, I hope we manage to pull this story off together and make it to an actual end I originally plan. Also, the rating is T because you know I already write lemon one-shots for these two already. Plus I am about to publish another so who would not want to see a funny and cute chapter story on the love crisis in Kid's head and Black Star being the air-headed child he is?^^**

**Please do not flame because if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon tea content. I do however accept constructive criticism.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

He was not crazy. He is 100% positive that he is only going through a hormone phase. After all, the amount of paperwork he gets tend to make him do incoherent things. Still, he should not be thinking of such things about a particular person. This said person is actually the one he despised the most. Or, so he thought he had.

Black Star.

_The idiot._

He despised him and everything he does. They always fought, shed blood from each other, and curse each other to hell. It was like a daily routine. Why? Because literally, just after Black Star discovered he was Lord Death's son, the assassin has been trying to plot his death to become God. Yet, when it is time to go home, that is when the real trauma starts. The first thought that runs in the shinigami's mind when he first looks at his bed is imagining Black Star sleeping in it. He did _not_ know why on Earth he would think of someone else occupying his own bed but thought nothing of it. After all, it must be just a one-time thing.

Next is when he goes to bathe. Whenever Kid goes inside the bath tub and soaks in it, he imagines Black Star sitting in between his legs with his back toward him. The assassin would animately talk about surpassing God while the shinigami would be washing the bluenette's hair, half-listening. Kid wondered if it was the shampoo that was messing with his head but these thoughts have started right after he met him, which was years ago. But once again, he thought nothing of it. It is just a phase he is going through, right? Right?

Finally, is when Kid would lounge on the couch reading. Whenever the meister would be reading a book, he imagined Black Star laying on his lap watching t.v. boredly. It was strange, weird and beyond absurd but Kid did not know what would stop him from his sick fantasies. Definately sick because a certain wet dream nearly woke up Liz and Patty from his terrified yell.

After all these suspicions and reasons, Kid came to an inconclusive result. Mainly because he REFUSED to believe that he has even the slightest romantic feeling for the boy. Not after all the years they spent together getting on each other's nerves since they were even kids. Hell, they are three years apart and Black Star isn't exactly the most mature person. And everyone knew that Kid prefered mature people, mainly everyone except Patty and Black Star.

Those two idiots.

_' Why the hell do I keep thinking about that dumbass?'_ Kid thought irritatedly to himself as he eyed the object of his unhappy thoughts chatting happily with Soul. The raven-haired meister had no clue how Soul could deal with hours of Black Star's spoken ambitions. Even more mysterious is that the weapon can listen to both the teacher lecturing and his friend talking at the same time. How? How is that even possible? Is that even humane?

" Class dismissed." The teacher said with a slightly annoyed look from being ignored by one student. Of course there is no point in trying to get through with Black Star. Not unless you want to fly through four walls across the school.

" Ugh. So much homework. There's no way I'd be able to do it all." Liz complained while looking at her packet. Her sister started ripping her own packet to peices before throwing it in the air and calling it snow. Kid raised his eyebrow at how he had managed to get such dunce-headed weapons but what other twin weapon would he know how to use?

" Come on, Liz, Patty. We have patrol duty."

" What? But it's lunch!" The longer-haired girl said as they made their ways out," We should be hanging out with our friends."

" Look, life isn't all about making friends. You have to sacrifice your time in order for the world to be a safer place." Kid lectured.

" Screw that! We always pull the same kids in detention. It used to be fun but now the moment they see us, they just end cowering. I prefer people who would put up a fight at least."

" Yeah! I liked it when you shot that guy in the crotch one time." Patty exclaimed happily.

" You did that, not me."

Kid summoned his skateboard once they were outside and his partners switched into their weapon forms. He caught Liz longily staring at their friends walking to a tree in the courtyard and he rolled his eyes. Patrol duty did not even take long, just three rounds of the school and would they have at least ten minutes left. Honestly, Liz complains way too much for his head to take.

Now, why is he staring longily at Black Star?

* * *

Just as he predicted, they had exactly ten minutes left of lunch before afternoon classes would start. Of course the moment he dropped off the last hooligan to detention, Liz automatically switched back into her human form and ran off crying happily. Why is she so happy anyway? They hang out with everyone before and after school, which is more than enough time to talk about her manicure. However, he and Patty walked over(he did, Patty hopped) to everyone and the moment he came over, he was head-locked.

" Hey Kid! I was just telling Soul that I was going to beat you in a fight and destroy this school! How awesome is that?" Kid got out of the grip and glared at the grinning Bluenette. His heart is not fluttering at that annoying smile. It simply is not.

" You will not beat me in a fight and destroy this school. I could easily knock you out within a second."

" Wanna try it?" Before Kid could prove his satisfying theory, Tsubaki yanked Black Star down while Soul pulled him down.

" Can guys at least wait until after school when I'm not around?" He said with a dead-panned look and Maka wasn't looking so amused either.

" Why can't you guys just get along?" Black Star pointed accusingly at the shinigami, who sweated.

" I'm always trying but he keeps wanting to fight me."

" You keep provoking me by trying to!"

" Ugh, you both try to fight each other, get over it!" Liz said over their arguing." If this keeps up, we're going to treat you both like elementary kids."

" Pray tell, how would you do so?" Kid muttered darkly but his weapon only smirked.

" We'd lock you both in a closet and force you to communicate with each other properly."

" ... What kind of grade school is that?"

" After all, we are a team and trying to beat up a comrade will not help stabilize our soul wavelengths." Maka stated as well. Both males looked at each other, before looking away with defiant expressions." Hm. Well that's too bad. We were going to have a sleepover party but..."

" Sleep over?" The two male meisters said and Liz hid her sly smile.

" Yup. You know, since we haven't had one in months. I was going to ask Kid to plan the sleepover and I know how Black Star is when it comes to parties..."

Kid and Black Star looked distant before facing each other.

" Maybe just this once we can-" Black Star began.

" Put our differences aside and work together." Kid finished, ignoring the incredulous looks their friends gave them.

" You guys are something else..." Soul said exasperatedly. Everybody else could not help but agree and they enjoyed the rest of the minutes outside until the bell rang. As they got up and began walking back into the school building, Kid walked next to Black Star.

" You had better not mess up this sleepover. You tend to ruin everything and I swear if any of my furniture is off by a centimeter-"

" Stop trying to blame me for everything. You're the one that's going to take forever to plan everything and we wouldn't even be able to step a foot in before you go ballistic."

" I'm very strict because I know a certain someone that breaks everything with one touch."

" Well you-"

" Will the both of you just shut up!" Maka exclaimed angrily as they entered the next class. Ignoring their compromise from earlier, the two teens glared at each other. This continued until the end of the day when the three groups finally parted for home.

Kid sighed to let the negative energy disappear once he and his weapons walked into the mansion and he immediately set off to plan the party. Apperently, he had to work a bit fast since his friends were bound to come in three hours. Everyone is aware of his obsessed habit of making things perfect so he made sure for Liz to help out as well. Patty was given a coloring book to not ruin everything in the dining room.

" We're all going to be sleeping out in the livingroom. I suppose the couch can go in your room." The shinigami said while examining the large room. Liz gaped.

" Eh!? You have hundreds of guests rooms but you choose me and Patty's? Why can't it be your room?"

" First, I only have twenty, second, yes I chose your room, third, my room is upstairs and I'm not dragging our couch in a further location. Yours is the closest and it'll be easier to bring back when we are cleaning."

" ... Damn." After getting the upper-hand in every situation as usual, Kid went to prepare the snacks while Liz called for pizza. He checked in the dining room to see Patty laughing at her own creation called a 'giraffe' and sighed in relief before going back to his job. He remembered what happened last time he had not checked on the girl and it ended in disastrous results. The meister definately learned his lesson then when it comes to hosting parties with a seemingly demonic girl.

" Hey Kid, how many boxes should we get!?" Liz called out from the living room. Kid answered 'eight' but Liz rolled her eyes and decided to order four. She still could not get her meister to give reasonable answers when it comes to numerals.

" Ah, sleeping bags." The weapon reminded herself and went down the hall just as Kid came out the kitchen with a large plate of snack varieties. He set it on the coffee table and looked at the flat screen t.v. on its stand.

" Movies..." He reminded himself and went to choose appropriate videos his friends might enjoy. His eyes came across a horror film Liz had picked out after recently shopping. He figured that everyone would want to watch it so he put it as the first movie." Now a comedy... or maybe thriller..."

As he loooked down the rows of DVDs, Liz came back out with all sorts of sleeping bags towering in her arms. With a huff, she threw them down and went to fetch the pillows and any extra blankets she could come across. Patty came out the dining room and eyed the mountain of sleeping bags before a mischievous thought came up.

Kid finally picked the third movie and turned around to see a fort.

" ..."

" Hey Kid, I'm an army dude!" Patty yelled happily before turning into a serious look." Trying to get in huh? What's the password, bum?" Before Kid could kick the fort of sleeping bags down, Liz came out with the rest of the necessary items.

" Huh? I didn't think we'd be making a fort..." She trailed off with a weirded look and Kid rolled his eyes just as the second weapon hopped out.

" It was her. Patty, go shower. Liz, check on the short breads and I'll fix everything here."

" Aye sir."

When the woman left, The meister surveyed the room before arranging everything. He noticed that the colors corresponded to his friends as he placed them around. Kid put the green bag for Maka at the end of the living room, followed by a red one for Soul, a purple one for Tsubaki, a blue one for Black Star, a violet and pink for Liz and Patty, and finally a black bag for him. Kid stared at the arrangements carefully and noticed how far Black Star's bag is away from his own.

Why does it bother him?

Kid narrowed his eyes in thought and quickly looked around before switching all the bags a bit. His heart gave an unknowingly leap when he viewed the assassin's bag next to his. He still did not know why he felt better about having the annoying boy next to him but he'll pass over that thought for now.

It's just a phase, that's all.

* * *

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

Kid finished adjusting his portrait and exhaled deeply before going to answer the door. He had a feeling Liz was taking her sweet time putting on make up and Patty might be planning to surprise them.

He opened the door and found Tsubaki and Maka smiling with their bags of clothing and bed needs.

" Hi! Is it all set?" Maka asked as she and the shadow weapon walked in. Kid nodded and stepped away for them to get in. Before he could shut the door, Soul and Black Star came into view. As usual, the scythe looked as though he had no care in the world while Black Star was talking non-stop.

" Oh, hey Kid." Soul greeted while walking in, the assassin right behind him. Kid caught the slight glare he got from the blue-haired meister and sighed. Black Star really is childish but he couldn't help but feel a little down at the fact that _he_ is the one getting the hateful looks. Why does it bother him so much? They always go at each other all the time. However, he is the one that dealt with Black Star the most in his whole life. Having your childhood friend look at you in such a hateful manner probably means that their fighting has gone too far. It's not like he was going to try to amend this problem or anything...

Nevertheless, he closed the door and followed them. It seemed that everyone managed to find their sleeping bags although, he must have been too suspicious because Black Star was still standing with a slightly surprised look.

" What is this?" He asked the shinigami while pointing at his sleeping bag, which was placed a bit too close to Kid's. The raven crossed his arms with a defiant look that was trying to hide his panicking one.

" I just... randomly placed them. I-It's not like I wanted you near me or anything." He chose his words carefully. Black Star looked like he was going over the excuse before grinning and yanking Kid down as well.

" Alright! We're friends again then!" He exclaimed as they fell on their sleeping bags. Everybody else rolled their eyes but Kid was trying his hardest not to blush. So what if Black Star was acting like a child? Their situation was stupid in the first place anyway. At least Black Star did not think through the made up excuse because he really did not need that kind of stress in his life.

" Idiot." He muttered but the assassin did not seem to hear it since he was too busy talking about 'being friends again'." Get off- wah!"

Both males had fallen down on the ground with Black Star on top of him. The blue-haired meister leaned up and grinned.

" Woah! Let's do that again!"

" Move." Kid sat up just as Liz held up a deck of cards.

" Spades anyone?" She asked and Patty chimed in.

" Strip poker!" She suggested and Maka stopped that from happening because of being self-conscious.

" How about monopoly?" Soul just rolled his eyes since that was an excuse for the girl to use math and threw his pillow at his partner's face. Patty passed the pizza around while Liz tossed sodas. Nobody really knew what they were going to do since the sleep over is on a school night.

" What about spin the bottle?" Tsubaki blushed at the thought of kissing someone and quickly gulped her drink but Black Star made a gagging noise.

" That's gross. Let's play truth or dare!" Kid raised an eyebrow at the game and fetched a napkin to wipe the pizza sauce off the boy's face.

" And have my house at risk? Let's just watch a movie."

" Movie time!" Patty exclaimed happily while choosing a disk from the pile Kid made. It was sort of their only activity anyway since Maka and Kid vetoed truth or dare and spin the bottle. The card games were out since there weren't enough to deal to everyone and monopoly is not exactly everyone's favorites.

" Well, this is a school night after all. We can't afford to do stupid things when there are tests to be studying for!" Maka explained but Soul only threw his pillow at her again and told Patty to put in a movie already. Tsubaki was obediently watching the screen while nibbling a shortbread, just hoping for a horror film, and Liz was keeping her fingers crossed for no horror films.

" Aw what? This sucks..." Black Star said and Kid threw a pillow in his face this time.

" Well feel free to leave anytime. Believe me, you won't be missed." Black Star looked up at him with an annoyed pout and Kid felt the need to punch a bunny at the sight.

" Nah. I'm already here anyways." The meister pursed his lips when he felt the teen slightly lean on his arm and _never_ had he felt like his heart was going to explode at the rate it was going. Why are the simplest touches of his idiotic friend so..?

" Nng, why did I have to go and buy that stupid movie?" She complained to herself and Kid rolled his eyes.

" Just be glad it's the only one we have. I'm not the type to enjoy those sort of things but Patty..." The two partners stared with everyone at the humming girl.

" It is~." The girl sung and slyly watched her sister pale. Kid tensed at having to watch such ugliness and crossed his arms.

" As if I'm watching this trash. What idiot would want to anticipate having nightmares over a movie?"

" Man I hope this gives me nightmares!" Black Star excitedly said and the shinigami rolled his eyes again.

" Never mind, I forgot who I was dealing with."

" But if you ever get scared, it's okay to cry on my shoulder." The other male said and Kid frowned.

" If anything, a child like you would be crying. Horror movies are not the same as looking at a kishin."

" Whatever. I'm a big man, and I don't cry."

" You're fourteen. Horror movies affect the human mind. It'll cause you to be paranoid of things you haven't thoughof to hurt you."

" Shut up. It's starting." Kid sighed, seeing as he was convincing no one but himself not to watch it _during a school night_ so he pulled a book from under the coffee table. It'll be most likely that Black Star would be crying on HIS shoulder. Not that he would mind that in the first place...

The middle of the film already had Liz whimpering under her blanket. Everyone was frozen in suspense and Kid merely flipped a page of his book. It is good that the t.v. light helped him see because Patty turned off all the lights to make the mood even spookier. That didn't help anyone at all of course.

" I'm telling you this isn't a good idea." He muttered to Black Star, who nudged him while keeping his eyes on the screen." If you had bothered to watch the weather forecast, it's bound to-"

_***zzzzzz***_

Everyone gasped or held their breaths sharply when the t.v. shut off by itself and the sound of thunder echoed in the sky. Maka shifted nervously closer to Soul, who blinked boredly at the flashing window. Everyone's houses had no lights and even the street lamps were out. The rain looked dense and the whole area was misty. It may even flood a little.

" Reception was bound to cut off at this point." He said and laid down." Nothing much we can do now. Sweet nightmares."

" Soul..." Maka said wearily since she couldn't see and held onto his arm while laying down as well. Damn the scary movie.

Tsubaki only smiled and laid on the ground, going over the movie in her head while a sadistic smile was hidden by the innocent one. Let's not imagine what she could be thinking of at the moment. Patty giggled evily and poked her sister, who gasped and whined while scooting away from her younger twin. Patty is definitely going to have fun with this. Kid sighed and put the book back where it belonged and saw that everyone was already trying to sleep through the vicious pattering of the rain. The thunderstorm was really making itself heard clearly and some of his friends tensed when a thunder would crack soundly in the sky. He leaned down and laid on his side, seeing Black Star already about to doze off. He could only barely make out the teen's spiky hair and the blanket covered the rest of his body. Kid had thought that Black Star would have told them that they could still party without lights on since that guy is all about parties. Well, that didn't matter since he is pretty tired so...

Sweet Nightmares.

* * *

_" Sonny, I would like you to meet Black Star." Lord Death said while guiding his five year old son to a much younger child. The son of Lord Death cocked his head at the three year old before holding his hand out in a gentleman manner._

_" It is a pleasure to meet you." He monotonously said and big blue curious eyes started down at the hand. Sid was standing next to the blue-haired boy with a hand on his head and watched the two boys. Black Star then grinned hugely before slapping it in an upside-down high five._

_" Haha! Hi!" Kid's eyes widened and he quickly retracted his hand. The spiky haired boy continued to giggled and Lord Death laughed a well._

_" Ahem, he is a bit different from everyone else. I decided that you may need someone close to your age to relate with. Hopefully to have play dates with as well." He added in an amused voice. Kid scowled and turned his back at the younger boy._

_" Che. I am perfectly fine on my own, father. I won't need friends when I'll have to take over your position later." Death sighed and Sid shrugged._

_" But wouldn't it be nice to relax and have fun? Afterall, you still are a kid. No pun intended."_

_" I understand but I can't be a kid if no one wants to be around me!" The boy yelled. It was silent before Sid cleared his throat and Lord Death whispered ' Oh my' under his breath. _

_" That is why you learn how to interact with people instead of believing their rumors. I have been in your situation before Kid. I was judged for my terrifying amount of power and well... my previous face. If I learned how to overcome my problem, then so can you, Kid. However, changing your physical appearance isn't always the best answers. Maybe you just need to find someone who you know you can trust." Lord Death said while motioning to the blue-haired three year old. Kid merely scanned the blinking boy and scoffed._

_" You expect me to talk to a lower-class commoner like him? His hair is asymmetrical!" Black Star cocked his head while the older figures sighed and shook their heads._

_" You have white stuff in your hair." Kid flinched at the thought of the three stripes that did not go around his head and growled._

_" They are called sanzo lines and its something you will never understand."_

_" You wook funny."_

_" Shut up, idiot!"_

_" Kid!" Lord Death accused and sighed again. _

_" Okay, okay. Maybe these two will have a better chance of getting along next time." He said and Sid patted Black Star's head._

_" Alright then. Come on."_

_" But I wanna pway with the meanie." The three year old whined while pointing at Kid and a tick mark formed on the five-year old's head._

_" I'm not a meanie! You're the one who insulted me first."_

_" I was onwy joking." The other child said and Kid narrowed his eyes._

_" Joking? What is this nonsense you speak of?" Black Star looked up at Sid, who raised his eyebrows and Lord Death laughed nervously._

_" Aha, I feel like I'm not the one best suited to explain."_

_" Me either sir." Sid said and looked down at the small assassin." However I feel like this little guy can."_

_" You have tape aw over your body!" Black Star exclaimed." You'we a mummy!" _

_" These are stripes you moron!"_

* * *

Kid had woken up in the middle of the night. He went in the kitchen to have water so he could go back to sleep and thought he heard someone else up. When the sound of movement died away, he took his last sip before walking back into the living room. The thunderstorm was still going on strong and the lightning was now blinding. He wondered how everyone else but him could sleep through that.

" What the-?"

He looked down and had a double-take. His once empty sleeping-bag was now occupied by Black Star. He could have sworn that the other was sleeping in his own make-shift bed but apparently, he must have been seeing things. Well, now he knew where the sound of movements came from, but he was wondering why and how the teen got in his spot. Kid kneeled down and watched the meister sleep. Was he expected to sleep next to him? There is no way he would fit, let alone sleep with that idiot, no matter how many fantasies he's had about it.

He blinked when Black Star abruptly sat up, his eyes still closed.

Sleep-movement perhaps?

Kid watched as the younger student felt the ground for something, until their hands brushed against each other. His breath hitched when the boy grabbed his hand more firmly and pulled. The shinigami looked closer, still seeing Black Star sleeping and he was seriously wondering how the meister could be doing all these things while sleeping. Before he could think more of how the human brain works, he was yanked on more.

" Get..." The other teen muttered in a tired slur. Could he be dreaming about him? Kid looked around wearily. If he slept next to Black Star, would that mean something? Or was it just the Bluenette acting stupid again? Either way, this is most likely to be his only chance to sleep with the assassin, something he had unforgivingly wished to do for a very long time. But his friends, he knows how they are when they see things the wrong way. Especially Maka.

After another lazy tug, Kid gave up in trying to deny the other teen and got in as well, submitting to his desires. He felt considerably warmer but that may be because of his nervousness. All he has to do is get up early in the morning and that should be no problem since he is use to that. He felt weight on his chest and instantly figured that Black Star was resting on it. That thought surely did not stir up his unwanted feelings. This is a different side of the energetic boy that he unfortunately had feelings for. However this one is...

He felt fists resting on his chest as well.

Cuddly.

He did not think that Black Star could sleep peacefully, since his very wild demeanor was a possible hint of how he is at home. The sound of thunder bellowed very loud and close that it even made the mansion vibrate. Kid felt Black Star tense and hold onto his shirt. There is no way that this obnoxious meister could be afraid of thunder, right? This person, who is always eager to kill kishins and possibly even him, can not be scared of a little thunder. Another boom and the blue-haired teen is tense again.

Kid had a slight pitying look for his friend, the one who he had 'despised' so much but it seems like there are some things that he had yet to learn about the other. Maybe he did judge Black Star a bit too harshly the first time they met as kids.

" ... Dad..." The other meister murmured. Kid looked quizzically at the sleeping male and realized that Black Star must be dreaming of his dead father. Would it be cruel of him to wake the assassin up and tell him to go back in his sleeping bag? He looked down again and knew that it would be unforgivable even for himself to do something like that. Black Star never had a real family and to push the other away when he needed comfort is not what Kid had in mind.

The raven-haired meister gently placed an arm around the sleeping figure. Okay, so he could not move since his sympathetic feelings are controlling him. Likewise, he'll have to act in the morning. Hopefully by then there would be no questions asked.

' Only if anyone catches us and asks, we were wrestling and the idiot fell asleep on me.' Kid reminded himself and closed his eyes, no longer feeling Black Star tense against him.

* * *

" Kid. Wake up." A voice said and the said male slowly blinked awake. His hazy vision barely made out the now light living room but no one was awake yet. The morning light was giving him a slight migraine and he closed his eyes again to keep them from melting. Besides the sharp orange light hitting the window, who exactly was talking to him? It could not be his conscience since the voice sounded way too familiar to a certain someone outside his head. If only he could put his finger on it...

" Kid." He then felt nudging on his chest and looked down to see Black Star pushing, trying to get out of the shinigami's hold. The struggling boy then looked up with an angry pout. No, Kid did not think this was cute. He absolutely did not think this was-

" Move already. I'm suffocating. How did you get in here anyway?" Kid rolled his eyes.

" You're the one in the wrong spot." Black Star blinked in confusion and looked to his left, seeing his unoccupied sleeping bag. He froze for a moment before giving a sheepish grin.

" Oh uh, woops."

" Right. Just move so I can-"

" I was trying to first but you were too busy hugging me to notice." Kid quickly retracted his arm and scowled.

" Well you were laying a bit close to me. Afraid of thunder I see?" This made the other meister's eyes widened and quickly look down.

" I-I'm not. It's-"

" I find that very hard to believe."

" But I'm not afraid of something stupid like that! It's-"

" You reacted the worst out of everyone though."

" But you were hugging me. I didn't ask for that-"

" Right, but you very much pulled me in next to you." Black Star hesitated on his response and looked at anywhere but Kid.

" I was just... asleep. Of course I didn't want to sleep with an uptight prick like you." Kid narrowed his eyes." You could have easliy woke me up instead of laying all over me. If anything, I bet you wanted this to happen!" Oh he wanted it to, but not with everyone around.

" Well I'm sorry for not interrupting your dream about your father." It was now silent. The shinigami then began to wonder if he had said the wrong thing since so many emotions flashed through the wide, blue eyes.

" How did you..?" The other started and Kid sighed, bring a hand on the temple of his forehead.

" You spoke in your sleep. I figured that since he is... not around anymore, I couldn't exactly bring myself to..." Black Star looked distant.

" ... Thanks..."

" Right. But you're free to use a guest room if there is another storm-"

" I'm not scared of storms." The other stated in an annoyed manner." It's just... something happened in my life and I was forced to remember it. If you hadn't dragged me over to your side-"

" For the last time, you got in on your own."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: I am not sorry for making more chapter stories. First this and then another cross dressing fic and a dark one. I hate myself for becoming an unorganized mess but I like to post my ideas first before someone else does thank you. **

**Please enjoy this chapter!^^**

* * *

" You guys aren't fighting anymore?" Maka asked wearily to the two other meisters. It seemed rather quiet during lunch in their area. Usually the two would be bickering over fighting and destroying the school and what-not but they seemed to not be so hostile today. Mainly because Kid now had a deeper understanding of Black Star and had unwillingly gained deeper feelings for the boy. Not that he would ever accept this matter.

" I have better things to do than arguing with this fool." Kid simply said while glancing at Black Star, who didn't bother looking back. Soul noticed the awkward scene and tilted his head.

" Did something happen between you two?" He asked and his suspicions were confirmed when Black Star flushed slightly and Kid looked away. Maka noticed as well and plopped next to her partner on the grass while pointing at them accusingly.

" So something _did_ happen. Tell us." She said a bit too boldly for the two meisters' liking. Kid trusted that Black Star wouldn't talk about the cuddling and in return, he would not talk about the boy's dream and slight fear of thunder because of a painful memory.

" Nothing happened." He said but doubted that it was convincing enough since everyone was now staring at a very uncomfortable looking Black Star. Kid pursed his lips at his uneasy friend." And he'll very much say the same. We have nothing to tell you."

" But you both are blushing." Kid mentally cursed himself and Black Star saved them.

" It's hot out here. Of course it's burning us alive." Everyone had to process the fact that Black Star had said something intelligible and the bell for lunch to end rang.

" Whatever it is, I'm keeping an eye on you two." Patty said with a suspicious look which made her friends sweat. They made it to class and for once in probably their whole life-time, Black Star and Kid sat next to each other. They weren't pretty chummy though, they just avoided looking at each other, still feeling awkward about last night.

" Oh, crap, I forgot about my homework." Liz moaned." I was too busy setting up the party."

Kid had not felt the need to do his homework that day because afterall, he is a shinigami. And that is an accurate excuse since he believes studying to take over the school soon is better than relearning advanced arithmancy he studied in fourth grade.

" Luckily, me and Soul did ours since we had three hours before coming over. Why didn't you wake up to do it earlier?" Liz only looked at her with a shocked look.

" And ruin my beauty sleep? Black eyes, wrinkles, and a dark complexion is not good for the healthy radiance of your body. Especially the delicate skin on your face." Maka rolled her eyes while Tsubaki spoke up.

" I did the most I could and Black Star..." She trailed off while looking at her partner," He sort of... had other things to do."

" Always gotta make time for weight-training!" The assassin boasted happily and Kid rolled his eyes.

" So you'll risk your grades for some stupid weight-training? How pathetic." Black Star glared at the other meister.

" Yeah, but at least I don't go around getting inside other people's beds." He slyly said and Kid flushed angrily as everyone stared at him in a bewildered manner.

_" That isn't true and you know it!." _Kid hastily whispered, fully aware that they must have the whole class's attention. Black Star shrugged innocently.

" Must've forgot. That wasn't personal was it?"

" Che. Then I suppose you being afraid of thunder isn't personal?" Their friend's eyes widened and Maka chimed in.

" Wait a minute! He's afraid of thunder? That's so..."

" Pussy-like?" Soul suggested and the girl nodded vigorously. Tsubaki sighed at the argument the two boys were having and tried to make herself as small as possible. She did not feel like getting caught in the two meisters' arguments. Interrupting one could mean a death sentence to you.

" I told you, I'm not afraid of that!" Black Star angrily said with a small blush. Kid ignored the weird feeling in his stomach at the pink cheeks and smirked.

" But you were a bit clingy last night, were you not?"

" You dragged me inside!"

" You came in yourself."

" You had your arm around me."

" I-I have no idea of what you're talking about-!"

" CLASS!" Mira's booming voice echoed and all voices ceased to be almost instantly." I would appreciate that you both speak about your love affairs outside of the lesson!" She yelled at the two now flushing meisters.

" W-we're not-!"

" I'd never-!"

" Your behaviours have been getting worse by the days and has been a major distraction for all your peers. Detention for the rest of the week! I will be notifying Professor Sid and Lord Death about this. Now get out!" Now thoroughly embarrassed about being scolded in front of the class about their 'love affairs' and being reported to their gaurdians, the two meisters left the room. Maka was still eyeing the two in shock while Soul cocked his head with a thoughtful look.

" Maka... What exactly happened between them last night?"

* * *

" This is all your fault." Kid growled as they walked to Lord Death's room. They had not continued their arguing but instead, tried to blame the other for gaining detention.

" Maybe if you hadn't been such a hypocrite, we wouldn't be getting detention."

" You're the short-tempered one. Besides, if only you'd keep things to yourself-"

" You're the one who lied about me being afraid of thunder! Who the hell gets scared over a sound?"

" Apparently you do."

" I told you, I'm not- I thought I told you what really happened." Kid crossed his arms.

" Oh? I must have forgot. That wasn't personal, was it?" He mocked.

" You said that on purpose, didn't you?" The two were now walking down the long hallway filled with red pillars.

" Maybe, maybe not. I was hoping that would get you to shut up for once."

" ..." Kid looked over at the younger meister who was staring at the ground, silently fuming.

" Black Star?"

" I'm not talking to you."

" Oh how immature." He said with a roll of his eyes. Once they reached the cloudy room, Death himself turned away from a mirror.

" Hello hello! Lovely day isn't it? I suppose you both know why you were asked to come here?" Both meister glanced at each other before glaring away. Lord Death sweated and pressed his large fingers together.

" Listen you two. Uh... I understand that you may need adjustments to each other but you guys are teammates. And it isn't healthy biting each other's heads off. You do realize that you are giving your partners a crisis?"

" I have nothing to do with that, father. If anything, Black Star is the heavy burden on us."

" I'm the strongest one in our team! You're the one who's unnecessary-!"

" Excuse me!" Lord Death interrupted and huffed greatly." Oh dear, oh dear. This is certainly going to be a problem. You guys must get along in order to have a stabilized team. Without that, you and everyone are doomed when in battle." Lord Death then hopped over closer and tilted his whole body.

" Let's see... There is no choice for me but to force you guys to work together. In that matter I must ask you both from now on, to 'hang out' after school everyday. Alone."

" What!? No way!"

" That's even worse than detention!"

" I'm sorry but that must be done. I'll have to speak with Ms. Mira about changing up the punishments. I really do believe this is the best remedy to maintain a healthy relationship." He said before hopping back to the mirror.

" Father, there must another way!"

" Yeah! I'd rather die than waste a second of my life with this prick!"

" Language! If you don't mind." Lord Death reminded and held a blocky finger up." My decision is final and I want to see improvements. And there is no point in faking it because I can see many things that the human eye can't. For instance Black Star, Kid is very familiar with y-"

" Alright! I'll go along with the stupid punishment!" Kid interrupted quickly with a slight blush. Black Star cocked his head in confusion and Lord Death came to a very interesting conclusion and his voice was even more jaunty than before.

" Well, well! Off you go then! I hope you two become _good friends_!" He dismissed while emphasizing the last two words. Kid scowled at his father, who most likely knew his secret, and marched out the room without another word. Black Star looked back a last second before running to catch up to the fast striding shinigami.

" What was all that about?" He asked Kid looked about ready to strangle something.

" Never mind that. I thought you said you weren't talking to me?"

" Fine... prick."

" Hmp."

* * *

" Having to go on dates from now on? What a tragedy." Soul said, causing his two male friends to flush.

" We're not dating. It's just a 'remedy to maintain a healthy relationship'." Kid recited his father's words as he and everyone were walking home from school.

" Just be thankful you aren't writing lines," Maka said while looking up from her book," You know how Ms. Mira is when it comes to detention."

" I'd rather have that than hanging out with joy-killer over there." Black Star responded and ignored Tsubaki's disapproving look.

" Well, don't we think alike?" Kid said to the other meister and Liz stopped the boys from having another headache-earning argument.

" I can see why she thinks you guys are a pain in the ass. Personally, I really think that spending time and getting to know each other more could really establish both of you at being at least on equal terms."

" Kid is basically a stuck-up asshole, what else do I need to know about him?" Black Star said and stuck his tongue out at Kid, who glared back.

" And you're obviously a childish brat that is a pain to everyone's ass."

" Ahem." Liz cleared her throat and sighed." Right, as I was saying, Lord Death is right about this. There really needs to be something done about the war going between you two."

" Like going on dates." Soul added, not aware of the two blushing males glaring at him.

" We aren't dating." Black Star said for the tenth time. Maka raised an eyebrow.

" But you sure do act like an old couple. One day you guys are bickering, the next day you're hugging."

" He intentionally attacks me. I would appreciate that he would learn about personal space." Kid said defiantly.

" You were the one clearly all over me last night!"

" You were the one cuddling up to me!"

" The both of you shut up!" Tsubaki screamed. Biting back their insults, the two boys settled on staring at anywhere but each other. Patty giggled silently in her hand and Maka hesitantly spoke again.

" Erm... He did say starting tomorrow so you guys still have time to persuade him for lines instead of going on dates."

" It's not dates." Kid growled in between his teeth. No matter how much his heart begged to differ, he will not give in to the tempation of buying flowers or taking him to the movies." We just have to stand each other for an hour after school. He is asking for the impossible, that's for sure."

It looked as though Black Star really wanted to say something to the shinigami, but one stern look from his weapon kept him unwillingly quiet.

" Anyways, this is where we part ways. Goodbye everyone." Tsubaki said while steering her meister off. Maka and Soul waved and split from the Kid's group to head to their apartment. The last pair took a turn and headed to the large mansion in silence. Kid dreaded having to hang out with Black Star after school, not because he did not want to but it was the fact that he did not know how to not feel awkward around other people. He was the type of person who preferred to be alone in his room reading. It seemed like life wanted to test his social skills with someone who the exact opposite of him and happens to be his unfortunate crush. Lucky him.

" I'm gonna get started on homework. Call me and Patty when dinner is done." Liz said while walking into the house and to her room, her younger sister trailing behind. Kid sighed and walked into the living room. Once again, he imagined the familiar Bluenette laying on his lap watching t.v. and he definitely left a mark on his head for the shameful thought.

' I hate myself. I hate myself so much.'

The door bell rang but he did not bother to get it but instead, rolled over so his face wasn't visible.

* * *

" I'm sorry?" Soul held out his cellphone to the perplexed meister. He had came over to visit and wasn't too surprised to see Kid trying to suffocate himself in the couch cushion.

" I said you need to apologize to him. Do you know how depressed he must be?" Kid raised both eyebrows. He did not think that Soul would stick up for Black Star after enduring the chatterbox every single day.

" Him? Depressed? What the hell are you playing at?"

" You have been abusing his poor innocent mind with such harsh words-" Soul could not resist a smirk as he said this.

" Oh shut up! You know full well that idiot would probably forget everything."

" No he won't. Every single day you constantly remind him about 'what an idiot' he is. You even did it right now."

" And him torturing me doesn't count?" Soul rolled his eyes.

" I know that you must be a little annoyed with him-"

" A little?"

"-But understand that he still a kid. And you know that kids are a bit... okay a lot immature. He still has a long way to go and you keep trying to force him to act like an adult when he is only fourteen."

" I'm just properly preparing him for reality after he plans to comes out of his little world any time soon."

" Look I know you had a hard past, we all did. But who do you think had the hardest one? Who grew up with no proper family or friends? Who grew up constantly being judged just from a mere tattoo?" Kid could not respond. He knew who it was and felt a pang of hard guilt. Soul is right and his own actions towards the other meister is wrong. Soul really is the mature one for handling Black Star yet he is only a year younger than Kid, who is the third oldest in their group.

" *sigh* How the hell do I deal with him?" Soul smiled.

" It's just a matter of patience and interest. You generally tolerate a person you admire more." It was silent before Kid finally caught the hidden message in the sentence.

" W-Wait a minute! How did you-!?"

" Well I gotta head back now. It's my turn to cook so I shouldn't spend too much time here. See ya."

" Soul." The said weapon already walked off and the meister huffed before looking at the house phone. Is it really necessary to apologize to Black Star? They have been going at each other for years ever since they were even toddlers and he sort of assumed that the younger teen was immune to insults. But then when he thinks about the cruel world they live in, everyone has feelings. So he'll be damned if all the speeches about Gods not caring about what people say is true. Words hurt.

" Then I must be hurting him as well. Oh fuck it." Kid picked up the house phone and stared solemnly at the digits. He remembered how he had always regretted being mean to Black Star when they were younger because it ended in disasterous results. He remembered how hard it was not to just strangle the boy for being so... annoying.

_..._

_" When I gwow up, I gonna be a God!" A five year old screamed at an unamused eight year old. He posed dramatically with little fists in the air but was ignored. The child on the couch reading a book had merely glanced._

_" That's impossible. You're a human, not a shinigami." _

_" Nope. I'm special. I was bown with supahuman stwength!"_

_" Shut up and leave me alone." The black haired seven year old said while continuing reading his picture book. He legs were crossed on the large couch of the mansion in a such a mature manner that it would be hard to believe that the son of Lord Death was a child. He was born quiet, a sociopath, and intelligent. On the other hand, a blue-haired five year old that was full of energy with cheek-tainting grins likes to annoy the heck out of him. The younger kid climbed onto the couch with great difficulty and flopped too close next to the other boy. _

_" Whatcha weadin'?"_

_" Something your pea-sized brain could not comprehend. Go away." The other said while lifting the book away from big blue curious eyes._

_" Lemme see!"_

_" No! Go bother someone else or I'm gonna tell daddy!"_

_" But I just wanna see."_

_" Stop being so annoying and leave me alone." The black haired child said and imediately regretted it._

_" B-But... but..." He panicked when tears started to swell in the younger child's eyes._

_" W-wait! Don't cry!"_

_" Nng... uugh..." Before the whimpering could turn into full-on wails, the young shinigami quickly pulled the boy onto his lap and held the book in front of them._

_" Th-there. Happy?" The Bluenette grinned widely and nodded. The older boy sighed in relief and blinked when a small finger pointed at picture in the book._

_" 'Dats a snake, wight?" The raven-haired boy smiled._

_" No Black Star. That's an octopus."_

_..._

The phone picked up and Tsubaki's voice came through.

/Hello?/

" Hi Tsubaki, is Black Star home?" Kid asked, really wishing he had not dialed the number in the first place since his nerves were running a bit high.

/Oh yes. He's in his room. You wish to speak with him?/

" If it's possible." Though Kid was 99% sure that Black Star wouldn't want to talk to him. Not after they managed to piss each other off for the umpteenth time in a single week.

/Okay. Hold on./

As she went to fetch for her meister, Kid was contemplating on what to say beside being sorry. Because if he apologizes, it won't sound so sincere at all because who just calls to say sorry and hang up? What the heck is he supposed to say after apologizing? Why is communicating so hard for him yet so easy for his friends!? This is why he preferred to keep Black Star to himself rather than sharing with a bunch of other people who- what!?

/What do you want?/

The hint of annoyance in the other's voice told him that fucking up only once would result in a dial tone within a fraction of a second.

" I just wanted to... to..." Why is saying sorry so hard!? All he is doing is hurting his pride and apologizing then...

/... I'm hanging up-/

" Fine. I'm sorry." He finally said while face-palming himself. His pride hurt so much that it wasn't funny at all.

/Huh? Sorry for what?/

" For... being a 'stuck-up asshole'." Kid said while slouching in the couch. The other end of the line was quiet and he really thought that Black Star had hung up for being a smartass.

/Okay./

" Okay what?" He could practically hear the other male rolling his eyes.

/Okay, I forgive you./

Kid shook his head and sighed. He knew everything was not okay and did not feel satisfied leaving it at this point.

" I know you don't and I want to make it up to you." Although he did not know how he could. The next day they would just call each other out of their names until the teacher throws chalk at them.

/Why? I'm an idiot, remember?/

Kid winced and looked at the book he was reading last night. Black Star was not making this any easier than it should have been.

" Alright, sometimes you annoy the hell out of me. I can never seem to get peace and quiet with you around talking."

/Why is that a problem?/

The shinigami was starting to get a migraine. Why is the other meister acting so... No. Patience comes first.

" You never seem to get the hint that I don't want you around me." He responded and ignored the weird feeling in his chest.

/But we're friends... That's what friends do./

Kid raised his eyebrows at the statement. People may think he is air-headed for not realizing this after spending all his life dealing with Black Star. However, he had always thought they were just acquaintances that happen to have a hard time tolerating each other. Besides, he had only joined their team to protect everyone(Black Star) and he never really thought of being chummy with them. Then again, all the times they slept over, hung out, watched movies, and partied together could not be a more clearer answer that he does in act, have friends. And Black Star is one of them.

" I suppose. So you're not mad anymore?"

/...Nah./

" Good because you have to apologize now."

/... I'm sorry that you're a prick./

" And I'm sorry that you're a dumbass."

/Can't wait for the date tomorrow./

" Shut up." And they hung up simultaneously. After staring at the phone for what seemed like forever, Kid finally set it back in its charger and frowned determinedly. He was not floating on cloud nine. He is absolutely not floating on cloud nine-

" Kid!? Where is dinner!?" His life is just full of interruptions, isn't it?

" Forget it. I'm ordering." He said while standing up from the couch. He could not believe that he was in the living room for nearly four hours now. But maybe the hour and a half of trying to kill himself with a cushion and another hour of deciding what to say on the phone is what made time fly.

Liz watched him leave the living room and glanced at the phone.

" Huh? Who were you talking to just now?" Her lips curled when he froze suddenly.

" N-No one..." But that wasn't convincing at all and he knew it himself. Liz walked up with her hands on her hips and turned in front of her meister.

" Soooo... Who's the lucky girl?" She asked slyly.

" What makes you assume it's a female?" He said with a raised eyebrow and then realized his big mistake." W-Wait-"

" Oh. Well, it's alright if you're into guys. I don't judge-"

" I didn't mean it like that! I don't have time for that kind of nonsense anyways." As he shoved past the older figure, he shuddered when a creepy laugh filled the hall.

" Ohoho. We'll see about that Kiddo. Ohohoho."

" Shit..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: All chapters are in considerable length because I have been fulfilling the goal of 4,100-5,300 words. I really feel like taking a big step to advancing my way as an avid fanfiction author. Honestly, who wants to read shitty fanfics of their pairing?**

**Enjoooooy!^^**

* * *

_*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*_

The furious knocking continued for several more moments before the door was finally opened slowly by a slightly tired but perplexed looking Tsubaki. The female rubbed her eyes while blinking.

" Kid? Wh-what are you doing out here?" She stuttered with a yawn. The shinigami walked in past the surprised girl and examined the living room. The time was exactly eight in the morning, the time that anyone should be just getting up.

" Where is Black Star? Is he up?" He asked in a demanding voice.

" Well I just got up in fact. He must be sleeping or getting up right now-"

" Great! This is urgent." Tsubaki watched the boy run down the hall and held up a hand while sweating.

" W-Wait! He's still-"

Kid slammed the door open to Black Star's room. He managed to find it quick since it was the only door with a large blue star on it. He quickly scanned the room and found the person he was looking for stumbling out of the closet with only a shirt and boxers on.

" K-Kid!? Wh-Wha-!?" The said teen marched up and grabbed both the boy's wrists, completely unaware of his friend being half naked.

" We have to plan our date!" The other male exclaimed and moved closer to a terrified Black Star.

" Date!? What date!?"

" Our punishment after school! We have to plan it out before it's too late!"

" We have the whole day!"

" You can't rush perfection! Let's brain storm." Kid said sternly while sitting down on the bed and pulled the other meister alongside. Black Star stared blankly before slumping his shoulders in realization.

" Are you kidding me?"

" Now." As if magic, Kid whipped out a notepad and pencil and stared at Black Star expectantly.

" You are actually doing this to me?"

" Come on. "

" *sigh* I dunno. Maybe... Walking around?"

" No, no, no. We need to do something that may help us gain a better understanding of each other." Kid said and looked down at the blank paper." Let's see. I'm sort of an exhibitionist myself. Maybe a museum or-"

" Er, no. How about the arcade?" The shinigami looked at him.

" And waste our time there when we should be trying to communicate?" Black Star rolled his eyes.

" We will be communicating. Through games. That's what me and Soul do." He pointed out and the other teen narrowed his eyes.

" Games? How do you use these 'games'?" He blinked when Black Star face-palmed himself.

" Ugh. Forget it. We can just go to the movies." After writing that down on the notepad, Kid looked at him expectantly again." What else am I supposed to say?" Black Star said while sweating. Kid looked down in thought and frowned.

" This will not be enough. It is a good thing I came this early. Lord knows what a disaster the date would have been if not for planning beforehand." Black Star flushed angrily.

" Stop calling it that already. And it's not that big of a deal. I still would've half-assed it if even we had a whole week to plan it."

" And why is that?"

" Because I. Don't. Like. You." Black Star punctuated through his teeth and every emphasis felt like arrows stabbing into the other boy's heart. Why did those words affect him so much? Why did he feel as though a black whole was sucking at his chest? Of course he knew that they are friends but did Black Star really think that they have no compatibility together? Sure they fight a bit and swear so much that even the devil will be proud. Most of all, why does it hurt him just because the other teen doesn't experience any romantic feelings for him? They are friends! Definitely!

" W-well... We... we have to... I-it's not..." And now he was at loss of words. Jeez. He has never felt this much pain since he had literally been stabbed in the chest during the Anubis mission.

" If you don't have a comeback then I'd like to actually put clothes on." Black Star simply said and stood up. Kid blinked with a slight distant look. He then stood up as well and took a deep breath.

" Black Star..." The said boy blinked and suddenly found himself on his bed with Kid trapping him from above. His eyes widened and stared at silent shinigami. Kid finally glared at him with all the hatred he could muster, which was 2% of how he really felt for the Bluenette.

" K-Kid..?" The other meister leaned his head closer and Black Star's breath hitched." Wh-What... What are you doing?"

" Do you hate me?" Kid asked and Black Star looked taken-back from the question.

" Do I...?"

" Do you hate me?" The teen urged and the assassin looked away with flushed cheeks.

" O-of course I do..."

" ... Are you positive?"

" Yes, now get off already." Kid looked to the side and huffed before glancing back to the male beneath him. Oh how he wished he could take advantage of this position, but Tsubaki is here and he sure that Black Star would put up quite a fight.

" ... Why do you hate me?" He asked and felt his heart flutter when Black Star blushed again.

" I-I... You annoy me, there."

" That's not a valid excuse. There is something else you're annoyed by. Why do I annoy you?" Being asked so many questions boldly with piercing gold eyes staring down at him, the younger teen's face was gradually heating until it was solid red.

" Go away..." Black Star weakly protested, but the hands on his wrists tightened," Let go or I'll throw you off."

" And why would you do that? Is there something about me that you hate?" Kid asked once more and leaned down closer so he would be able to get a clear answer. He could feel his own face heat from being this close while still having the ability to be straight-forward and Black Star's blushing but kept a straight face.

" Y-You're just annoying..." The other male timidly answered however was still being stared at and his heart jumped at the stern look. He looked away and his eyes shut, trying to regain his manly pride," Get off already. We don't have time for this!" Kid did not want to leave their matter here but the sound of footsteps outside the door made him exhale and sit up.

" ...You're right. I'll wait for you outside then."

" Don't wait for me!"

" Don't take too long though. I have a busy schedule."

" I didn't ask for this!" However, Kid walked out unaffected and left the flustered boy to change.

* * *

" Is everything all right with you two? I heard yelling and-" Tsubaki said with a worried look.

" It's fine. We were just having our disagreements as usual." Kid said and the shadow weapon breathed out deeply.

" Oh, okay. By any chance, what were you two talking about?"

" Just planning out our d-... detention." He recovered with a slight blush and the female nodded.

" You mean the date?"

" It's not a date." _Yet._

" Oh. My bad. It's been a habit lately. Me and Black Star were discussing about it."

" Surely you've counted how many times he's told you that it wasn't a date?" Tsubaki blinked.

" Huh? I thought you guys called it a date during your phone conversation yesterday." Kid blinked in confusion before flushing.

" That... H-He said that, not me. Besides, it was only his stupid way of a joke. Of course it's not a real d-date or anything..." Kid trailed off as he started to fantasize about his and Black Star's perfect date. Tsubaki raised her eyebrows when Kid spaced off, something that she has never seen him do. Black Star opened his door and his partner turned around.

" Er, good morning Black Star." Tsubaki greeted with a nervous grin. Her meister walked out the hall and froze when Kid caught his stare.

" Wh-Why are you still here!?" He exclaimed while blushing profusely. The other meister scowled.

" So we can go to school, obviously." Black Star pushed Kid from the door and opened it.

" I told you not to wait for me. Jeez, you really are annoying."

" Well, there is no point in whining about it. Sorry about this Tsubaki." Kid added as he walked after Black Star. The girl only numbly waved in acknowledgement and watched the two boys walk off.

" Really. I think my father is right for giving us this punishment. We really need to work together." Kid urged as Black Star tried to walk faster and away from him.

" Why do you care?" He asked coldly and Kid sighed as he caught up once again to the fast strides.

" I care because I want to benefit the team. Not drag them down." Black Star stopped so abruptly, that Kid nearly walked right past him.

" No. I mean why do you care so much about planning the stupid 'date'? Almost as if you're trying to put effort into it." He said accusingly and Kid blushed a little before glancing to the side.

" A-Am I not allowed to put effort into things? Someone has to take this detention seriously and it sure as hell isn't going to be you." Black Star scoffed and walked off again, leaving Kid to roll his eyes and follow along.

" It's kind of hard to take this seriously when everyone is calling it a date." He grumbled underneath his scarf. The other meister grimaced.

" It's as simple as ignoring them. If you don't think it's a date then maybe you'll actually put some thought into our situation."

" Someone has to think of this as punishment and it sure as hell isn't going to be you." Black Star mocked and Kid turned flustered.

" What the-!? Are you implying that I'm actually going to enjoy wasting my hours with you?"

" Apparently."

" Brat."

" Prick."

* * *

" Looks like they're going at it again." Maka mumbled. While the teacher had head out to make extra copies of a pre-test they are supposed to take, Kid and Black Star were arguing about their detention that was about to commence in a few hours. Soul had fallen asleep despite the noises and was using Maka's cloak as a make-shift blanket. Tsubaki was sighing and trying not to appear as though she knew them. Liz was trying to get them to shut up while her sister scraped the table with scissors.

" Guys shut up already!"

" Tell this prestigious prick to shut up!"

" Tell this insolent ass-hole to shut up!"

" You both be quiet or Mira is going to-" Before Liz could finish her warning, their teacher was silently fuming from the open door. The atmosphere changed from frustration to fear in a matter of seconds when the whole class was finally at her attention. Black Star and Kid paled and weakly pointed at each other.

" H-he started it-"

" He's the one that-"

" How many times have I told you..." She started as a growl until she was full out yelling," HOW DISRUPTIVE YOU BOTH ARE IN THIS CLASS!?"

" But-!"

" OUT!"

Once again, Maka and Soul watched the two meisters leave the classroom, glaring at each other since they are bound to start arguing in the hallways. Soul sighed and ruffled his hair.

" Those two really need to talk things out."

" How can they when the first word that comes out of their mouths is 'prick' or 'brat'?"

* * *

The bell rang and the two already found Kid and Black Star already in their seats for science. The pair sat down and other students soon began to file in while Professor Stein dug in his drawers at his desk. Tsubaki sat promptly between the two boys with a huff and hit Black Star on the head, who only pouted and looked away. Liz sat next to Kid and gave him a disapproving look shockingly enough since it is usually the other way around. The shinigami merely gazed down with an irritated look and everyone knew that there was no point in trying to get them to talk. Their arguing was like an off and on switch. Just as Maka had pointed out the other day, one day they are at each other's throats and the next day they are hugging. Well, more like Black Star glomping Kid while the other tries to hold in his deepest desires to take advantage of the boy. Their 'friendship' is truly amazing.

" Before we get started on our dissection for today," Their were simultaneous groans from some students but Stein ignored them," I am going to read off your current kishin souls collected. Some people, I will have no need to call since it is quite obvious who has finished their goal..." Maka blushed while Soul only looked at a nearby window," Others. This is your next opportunity to keep track of your soul-collecting and whether or not you shall be proceeding to more difficult missions.

" Kid, Liz, Patty, 107 souls." Kid paled in horror at the number while Liz and Patty high-fives each other. Everyone else clapped, ignoring the meister's defeated sounds.

" Ox Ford, Harvar, 87 souls." There was a small applause and Ox Ford tried not to look too pleased.

" Kim, Jacqueline, 80 souls." Another applause and Kim only rolled her eyes while her weapon sighed.

" Airi, Toya, 51 souls." Airi cheered along with everyone while Toya shrugged to himself.

" Kilik, Fire, Thunder, 49 souls."

" You suck." Black Star muttered and Kilik growled but did not have time to strangle his friend.

" Akane, Clay, 45 souls." The raven and blonde haired duo tried to slump in their seats as far as possible.

" Hero and *sigh* Excalibur, 44 souls." Stein read off the names until he finally came to the second to last one. He glanced up with a sigh and Tsubaki froze. Even though Black Star and her friends helped defeat the Arachne, it did not excuse the fact they were still terrible at collecting souls, and for Stein to announce their number aloud was sure to be the most embarrassing of all. Most students seemed to notice too because some were glancing down at the pair. Black Star was too air-headed to notice that he and Tsubaki are the center of attention for the next announcement and Stein proceeded on after his little pause.

" Black Star, Tsubaki... 10 souls." He said as though the sentence was the most dreadful things to come out his mouth. Everyone glanced to the side and the professor continued with an exasperated look." Black Star, I understand that you helped defeat the world's greatest threat, but you and Tsubaki are falling a bit behind in class."

" I know." Black Star muttered while his weapon really tried her hardest to hide from everyone's view.

" Beating up students here does not mean that you are progressing in school. You are even doing the opposite of what you should be doing."

" ... I know."

" ... If it continues at this rate, you may have to take a couple remedial classes. We wouldn't want our 'star student' to take those classes, would we?" The Bluenette glared at the scientist.

" Are you mocking me?" Stein merely smirked and rolled on his chair backwards.

" Maybe, maybe not. The point is that you have the lowest amount of souls in the EAT rank, possibly in history as well," Some students laughed around the teen but one glare from Kid who happened to be nearby, made them shut up," And if this keeps up, we might have to put you and Tsubaki back in the 'NOT' rank."

" W-Wait isn't that a bit too much?" Soul suddenly asked and Maka frowned as well.

" He had a lot to worry about back then because of Medusa-"

" I am aware that he and some fellow students have been busy but how many months has it been since this little incident?" Maka was now quiet and looked down, knowing that their professor is correct." As I was saying, you certainly will not be surpassing God at such a disappointing amount."

" Um, sir..." Tsubaki murmured, only Stein interrupted once again with the same blank expression.

" And referring to your constant blood-shedding here, I would have to personally address that you at least try to keep that at a minimum. Just because you can nearly kill most of the student body does not mean you will surpass older figures, such as myself and the whole staff. And surely not Lord Death himself. And as pathetic as it is, even his own son."

" ..."

" Professor!" Tsubaki yelled accusingly while standing up. Maka and Soul also followed her suit, their narrowed eyes glaring at the calm man. They could not believe that their slightly trusting elder meister had said all those things. However, the most livid of all was Kid. His hands were twitching eagerly to wrap around the man's throat but Liz seemed to have guessed his thoughts because she placed a hand on his shoulder. Patty was even quiet and Tsubaki looked down while reaching down to reassure her partner but the blue-haired meister abruptly stood up. His spiky bangs covered his eyes and the teen ignored his weapon's calls as he left the room.

" Black Star! He didn't mean it-!" The door slammed shut, deafening her protest and slowly sat down, visibly shaking and the room was silent. Stein continued to look neutral and pulled out a knife.

" Alrighty then, let's get started on the experiment. And unless you want to be the subject of this experiment, I would advise that you do not run out Ms. Nakasaka." He added when the female had stood up to go after her partner. Tsubaki grimaced and visibly shook as she forced herself to reoccupy her seat.

Kid scowled and stood up, shockingly enough and it looked as though Stein was amused now.

" Hm. You too, Kid? Well, isn't this class full of surprises."

" What you did was wrong." The teen said in a deathly tone.

" Was it? Or was I just telling the simple truth? Don't you agree?"

" You did not have to sound so harsh!"

" But that is just reality. I am merely preparing him for the real world once he gets out of his. Am I not doing what you wished?" Kid blinked at how the scientist knew about his conversation with Soul but quickly set that aside.

" I-I may have in the past... but at least I have faith in him."

" In surpassing you? My my, look how low your expectations have gotten. Surely he hasn't influenced you that much?" Kid's eyes widened and Liz yanked on his sleeve.

" Sit. Down." She whispered angrily, but her meister impatiently slapped her hand away and left his seat." Kid!"

" I don't care about my expectations at the moment," He started just as he had opened the door. Everyone was now eyeing either Stein for a reaction or him and his friends were gazing shockingly at him," and I don't care how far-sketched his ridiculous goals are. I just want to do everything in my power to make him happy."

The man's eyebrows raised once the shinigami left and once again, the class was silent. Stein cleared his throat and pulled up a Koala by it's ears.

" Ahem, proceeding with this lesson then..."

* * *

" Black Star?" Kid called out. He did not find his friend near the school or on the roof. His soul perception was not as good as Maka's so he could only read souls from so far. The raven walked to the back of the school and felt a hint of a powerful trace that was sure to be Black Star's and started through the woods. The reading was becoming more accurate and Kid found himself in the deeper parts of the forest. He mentally wondered how Black Star managed to get in the heavily shaded area so quickly but now was not the time to be thinking about that.

" Dammit. Where is he..?" Kid had figured that there was no point in trying to call out to the bluenette since he was positive that Black Star did not want anyone looking for him. However, Kid did not want his friend to brush off or run away from all his problems any longer. He too once felt the same agonizing pain in his chest from the harsh put downs society threw but his father had supported him through the tough times. It only hurt Kid more when he realized that he uwas doing the exact same things society had did to the assassin and he wanted to truly make it up. First, he needed to find his friend before-

" Thank goodness." He breathed in relief and walked over to the seated blue-haired boy. Black Star was quietly sitting behind a flowing river and Kid was certain that the boy would have been trying to destroy the area instead of sulking.

" May I sit here?" He asked and was not surprised when silence was his answer. The shinigami kneeled down and sighed when the fellow meister hid his face from view. Kid did not say anything else, wanting to have Black Star keep his moment of peace. The teen only wanted to make sure that the younger male was safe and not antagonized by Stein's harsh words. If what their professor said was true, Kid could not imagine thousands of the same sentences said by hundreds of people in a single week. While Kid was feared, Black Star was hated because of a mere tattoo and his ambitions to truly keep the world in peace, by being number one of course.

" ... It's alright to cry on my shoulder."

" Shut up..." The serene yet saddening atmosphere took over until Black Star spoke again. " Kid..." The said male shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the still sulking boy.

" Y-Yes?"

" ... Do you think I'm pathetic?" The other male asked, still hiding his face. Not wanting to make his friend feel even worse about himself, Kid wasted no time in answering with his heart.

" Never."

" Then why can't I get any souls?" Black Star responded almost immediately. Kid blinked and looked at the large Koi fish that swam freely in the streaming water.

" That... is a matter that you should mostly speak with your partner about. I-I'm not-"

" So you do think I'm terrible at it..."

" No! I just... I'm not sure why you... have difficulty obtaining souls. I certainly don't think any less of you for that." It was silent once more and Kid sighed again. He knew that he was going to have a hard speaking with Black Star after the incident in the class room, but speaking with a negative meister is not what he had thought to come across.

" You should... come back to class. Everyone is worried." He said and knew full well that attempt was pointless. Who would go back in the same room with the person that caused you to run away?

" They're not. In fact they're glad I'm gone."

" Wha-? Don't say that-"

" Why not? It's the truth." Black Star grumbled in his scarf.

" No it's not. S-Some people just don't... have a high tolerance-"

" Who'd tolerate a monster like me?"

" Black Star!" The said boy only buried his face in his scarf and Kid really felt like the situation was starting to fall apart. He did not understand why Black Star was so broken up when he would usually just ignore or try to kill them. Is it because of all the years he has had to suck it up and hold in the pain? That he's had no real comfort from a close parental figure? And then it dawned on him.

" ... When is the last time you cried?" This made the blue-haired boy look up with a confused frown.

" What?"

" When is the last time you've cried? You know... tears." He asked again. The other meister glanced out the corner of his eyes.

" Gods like me don't cry."

" Look, everyone has to once in a while. It helps to get rid of all your negative feelings. Even I do."

" Pussy."

" ...That's not the point. The point is that holding in your pain isn't going to make things better."

" Well it has for me. Why are you even still here?"

" If you're trying to get me to leave, you'll have to do better than that."

" Go away, prick?" Black Star irritably said and his brows furrowed when Kid continued to stare at him searchingly." Wha-... What now?"

" It's okay if you need to cry."

" Asshole, I'm not going to cry!"

" You need to."

" No I don't."

" Black Star, you're the one without the family here." Kid forced himself to say and tried his hardest not to be affected by Black Star's perplexed yet hurt expression." Y-You can't hide your feelings from everyone forever. Just this once... you can drop the tough guy act in front of me. Nobody's watching. I suppose at least."

" ... I-I don't... need to..." His voice was cracking and Kid knew he was getting closer.

" You do. So get over here." He said and watched the other teen furiously rub his eyes.

" Leave me alone..."

" Black Star."

" F-Fuck off."

Kid exhaled determinedly and thought of a different tactic.

" It's going to stay between us."

" No it won't. You'll just tell everyone anyways."

" But I promise this time. There would be no point in telling everyone if that would mean losing your trust." Black Star looked at him with a small blush but quickly looked away with a defiant scowl replaced.

" I still don't believe you."

" ... Try me." Kid said while scooting closer. The other meister tensed.

" Why can't you stop being so annoying?"

" I may be annoying to you, but it shows that I care at least."

" W-Well you don't have to."

" But I want to."

" Don't!"

" I will!"

Kid caught the fist aimed for him and tightened his grip, not caring if it did not affect his friend.

" I'm not leaving until you relieve your stress."

" I'm not stressed, I'm just pissed off!"

" That you're not as strong as you think?" Black Star's eyes widened.

" Wha-? N-No-"

" That you don't have a family?"

" It's not that-!"

" Then what is it?" Kid urged while pulling him closer. The confused teen visibly shook and weakly hit the shinigami wherever with his free hand.

" I don't know!" He then clutched the collar of the male's suit and hid his face on his jacket." I don't know..." His voice cracked and Kid let go of the tan wrist so he could wrap his arms around the boy that was slowly breaking down.

" You don't have to." He murmured and pulled his friend closer against his chest. Kid could only listen to the meister's choked sobbing and comfortingly rubbed his back. The raven felt depressed himself even if he was not the victim. He hates it when his friends are depressed and would do anything to make them smile, but having the most optimistic person crying in his arms: There will be hell to pay for that. He will definitely have a talk with his father about reconsidering his selection of staff members.

Minutes passed and both teens had not noticed that the crying was now reduced to hiccups and tremulous breathing. Kid had moved on to gently rustling the boy's spiky, blue hair and sighed when he thought about how long they have been out of class. He wondered if some of the students were looking for them, no doubt his friends, and did not know if he wanted to have Black Star leave his arms. It is for selfish reasons, he has to admit, but this is the first time that Black Star has actually opened up to him on a whole different scale. He was determined to deepen his understanding for the assassin and he finally did. How people could hate Black Star is truly beyond him...

His embrace was almost to the point of possessiveness when Kid felt Black Star trying to move away.

" I can't breath." His muffled voice said and Kid made no movements of leaving.

" Just take deep breaths."

" I mean as in you're the problem!" Kid looked down at the blue by slightly puffy eyes glaring back at him. He knew he was not the problem and merely leaned his head down while brushing up Black Star's bangs.

" How can I be the problem..." He started before placing his lips on the teen's forehead," ... When I'm the one trying to fix it?" He muttered in place and did not miss the growing blush on the assassin's cheeks.

" H-Huh..? B-Bastard, don't-! You-!" Black Star stuttered as he moved his head back. Kid smirked when his friend's face had reached a unique color of red.

" Are you sure you're feeling better?" He interrupted so Black Star could gather himself.

" Yes."

" Positive?"

" Yes."

" Are you definite?"

" Yeah."

" Are you sure-?"

" Kid!"

" Sorry. I prefer to end in an even amount of questions." Kid said and let go of the teen to hold of four fingers." But maybe if I ask eight-"

" No! I'm fine. Seriously." Black Star quickly said, not wanting to deal with the OCDness that came along with the shinigami. However, he could not help but grin." Thanks, though."

Kid forced himself not to blush and felt his heart flutter at the cheek-tainted boy." Y-You're... you're welcome."

" Great. Let's go back then." Black Star said while standing and Kid followed his actions.

" Are you sure-?"

" Jeez, Kid. I'm fine. Stop worrying so much."

" Well... Your eyes are a bit red and people could..."

" Oh. R-right. I guess we can take our time then." Kid rolled his eyes when Black Star gave a sheepish grin." You do promise that you won't tell anyone right?"

" I already said I wouldn't."

" Buy me lunch and I'll consider it." Kid chuckled at the proposal.

" I could buy you all the lunch you want in the world."

" What?"

" Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**** So far, so good. Don't you agree? What is a good story without a little drama and comfort? Don't worry though, plenty of humor is to come later with their usual bickering. This chapter is part one out of three of their date since they plan to spend the whole day together. Hopefully, Kid can keep Black Star occupied from Stein's discouraging words...**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Kid had to hand it to Black Star for acting like his usual self in a matter of seconds. The two were heading back to the school, taking their time of course, and Kid was admittedly enjoying it. He especially had a mental breakdown in his head when Black Star held his hand and began swinging it as though they were strolling happily through a park.

" Hm, by the time we get there, class ought to be dismissed by then."

" Great! Then what's the point of going back to class?" Black Star said as Kid shook his head.

" I swear you must be the only person I know that doesn't care about their grades."

" When do I have time for homework when I could be weight training?"

" You do more than enough for an average being."

" Who said I was average?" Kid could not help the grin that spread on his face.

" I suppose you're right. Ah..." The two had caught their friends running after them. Tsubaki practically tackled Black Star to the ground while everyone caught up from behind.

" Oh Black Star! He didn't mean any of that! You're a good person! You're not terrible! You're-"

" Tsubaki! I get the point, thanks. But I'm fine." The raven haired girl sat up with a worried look and Black Star only grinned.

" But you seemed really upset..." The bluenette shook his head and scratched the side of his cheek.

" I-I was just... thinking about how we could get more souls. What, did you think I would run off crying?" He added nervously and Tsubaki thought about it before smiling.

" Of course not. I'm sorry I doubted you."

" It's alright. Let's go sign up for a mission then!"

" Okay!"

Kid and everyone else watched the two walk off, acting like their normal selves before sighing simultaneously.

" So, what happened?" Soul asked Kid and the shinigami glanced to the side.

" I just happened to catch him... destroying trees." He responded and Maka rolled her eyes.

" Trust him to take his anger out on the school property. I swear that guy has no care for anything except himself..." Kid twitched at that statement and really wanted to let Maka have it, but then he realized that he had kept a promise. A promise that he shall keep on his own life. To know something about Black Star that nobody else does is... is...

" Huh? Kid, you're blushing." Liz pointed out and the said male quickly turned his head.

" I-It's nothing. Let's head back."

" Well, we're kinda already late for P.E. You know how Sid is when people are late.." Soul muttered and everyone stopped in their tracks, knowing full well that nobody in their right mind would want run an extra ten long laps around the whole school yard.

" That's true. Well, I guess me and Soul will sign up for a mission." Maka said and began dragging her weapon in a different direction. This left Kid, Patty, and Liz in the field and Liz slapped Kid on the back, who yelped.

" Ow! What was that for!?" He demanded at the grinning woman while rubbing the sore spot.

" That's for standing up to Stein for Black Star. I have never seen you so quick to defend a friend like that when you both were fighting like, five minutes ago."

" Well... It's not like I necessarily hate him." Kid mumbled. He loved Black Star in fact, but at the same time, still thought the assassin was the biggest idiot ever on Earth." I suppose we can do a mission as well."

" Hah? Hoping to meet your buddy on the way?" She said with a wink and Kid scowled.

" I hate you."

Even if what she said is true.

* * *

It was early in the morning at around 7:30. Black Star happened to be rocking on his heels near a gate that lead to a large manor. The reason why the young meister was out at such a time is because Kid wanted to make up for the horrible day yesterday, even if he was not the cause of it. Black Star did not really like the idea of waking up early on the weekend but something in his mind told him to get his ass up and meet Kid ASAP. Right now, he was currently waiting for the shinigami to probably give his house an inspection before deeming it worthy to leave at exactly 8:00.

Black Star put his hands in the pockets of his thin green jacket and idly stared at ahead. The morning was covered with fog and it was slightly chilly, not that Black Star would complain about something as petty as that. He had to admit that he was slightly nervous about their 'date' but Lord Death will know if they haven't been fulfilling their punishments. It was not after school but it was the best they can do since both he and Kid knew that he was not in the mood yesterday.

The faint sound of giggling caught the boy's attention and he turned his head to see three middle-aged women walking down the same sidewalk. They were dispersed in their own conversation when they looked up and saw Black Star leaning against the fence. The meister blinked when they continued to stare at him until an unnecessary high-pitched squeal escaped from one of the women.

" Oh, he's so adorable!" Black Star turned around to see if there was anyone behind him but did not find this 'adorable person'. When he turned back around, he jumped a little to see them surrounding him.

" Uh..."

" Aaw, he's so shy."

" Did we scare you, little boy?"

" No, more like freaking me the hell out!" One of the women laughed.

" Aw, we're sorry. Would you like a lollipop? It was too big for Christie to eat and she thinks someone as cute as you deserves it." At the mention of 'big' and 'lollipop', Black Star lit up.

" Oh boy would I!" The woman grinned and handed him a large, swirly lollipop from her purse and peeled the wrapping off.

" Will you able to finish it?" She asked and Black Star nodded vigorously, drooling a little.

" Yeah!"

" Okay, here you go." Since he had not eaten breakfast due to his stomach not cooperating with him, Black Star was able to shove the whole candy in his mouth, his cheek only bullying slightly. Finally, something to keep him occupied. If only those kind yet weird women would leave him alone...

" Eek! He's so adorable!"

" Look at how chubby his cheeks are!"

" Ma chees aren' chubbee!" His muffled voice said but they ignored him.

" Makes me want to pinch them."

' Oh god, please don't.'

" How can someone like you be so cute?" She asked him and he blinked. Black Star thought he was more sexy than cute but whatever. Anything to get him a lollipop, he can deal with.

" Are you enjoying the lollipop?" One of the women asked and the meister shrugged.

" I gue'."

" Keep being a cutie, and I may come back to give you another." Black Star pulled the candy out to speak more clearly.

" Dunno what that means but okay!" Before the girls could give another excited squeal, someone else walked up with an unimpressed look.

" Excuse me." A smooth voice said and Black Star looked over before grinning.

" Oh hey Kid! I've been waiting forever!"

" I doubt you were even paying attention." Kid walked over and glared at the women in slight disgust, making them blink nervously." Who are these people?"

" Dunno but they gave me a lollipop." Black Star answered while hopping over next to the shinigami. Kid frowned at the thought of Black Star getting candy from strangers.

" Hm. We'll be taking our leave then. Let's go." He grabbed Black Star's free hand and dragged him the other way. Black Star turned his head while waving his lollipop in the air.

" He's actually really nice if you get to know him!" He yelled and Kid dragged him around a corner.

" *sigh* How could you accept something from a stranger? For all we know, they could have been trying to hurt you." Black Star rolled his eyes.

" I can take care of myself."

" You can't take care of yourself when you just randomly eat whatever someone gives you."

" But I was hungry. I haven't had breakfast yet." Kid took the candy from his friend's hand, causing the other to gape.

" Why would you eat candy before breakfast? Idiot."

" But... But... lollipop..." The older teen sighed at how childish Black Star was being over a stupid lollipop but then, the other male can take care of himself. It was just the matter of Kid wanting to take care of Black Star instead. That, he really hated himself for.

And no matter how much he wanted to, he could not resist Black Star's begging and reluctantly gave back the candy.

" Just make sure to keep what I said in mind." He said defeated and Black Star only nodded, clearly having the explanation go in one ear and out the other. Kid looked back up and noticed that he was still holding the fellow meister's hand and blushed. Now feeling a little awkward, Kid tried his damnedest to focus on looking for a restaurant and not their hands." I already ate so you will have to make this quick."

" Mhm." Kid looked to his side and noticed that by the time they reach a café, Black Star would still be sucking on it.

" Will you be able to finish it on time?" Black Star pulled the candy out his mouth and thought.

" Probably not. Oh well, where's the garbage can when you need one?"

" You can't just waste that!"

" Well, I can't exactly hold onto it." Kid thought for moments and bit his lip. His idea was sure to work but it was Black Star's cooperation that he worried about.

" I... maybe have a solution."

" Spit it out then." The meister's cheeks tainted but he kept a straight face.

" Wh-what if we... what if we both eat it?" Just as he has expected, Black Star held a grimace.

" Dude, that's gross. I already had my mouth on it."

" But it'll save time, we won't be wasting, and... what if I wanted a taste?" Kid added with a slight wince. His friend frowned and pulled his hand out of the shinigami's to point at him with an amused look.

" Woah, woah. Since when did you eat candy?" Black Star humored and Kid resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

" So what? We all have our interests."

" But still, my spit is all over this. You'd be eating my spit."

" ... so?" Kid muttered and Black Star raised his eyebrows.

" First you want to kill me, and now you want to practically taste me?"

" Oh hell yes..."

" What?"

" Nothing," Kid hastily said and grabbed Black Star's other hand that contained the stick to the lollipop," I-It won't take long anyways. Two is better than one."

" Sure..." Nevertheless, as they continued to walk down the sidewalk, two tongues lapped the sweet from two sides. It was like an indirect kiss between them, seeing as their saliva was unknowingly being carried to the other person. Kid noticed that Black Star's cheeks were on fire but he managed to stay focus on his task and not letting his darkest thought try to play out. Oh how he wanted to see the blushing bluenette stick his tongue out and glide it on his-

" This is embarrassing." The assassin complained shakily and Kid leaned back.

" Then what do you propose?"

" ..." Seeing the silence as a sign of defeat, Kid went back to licking the treat, mentally enjoying this moment. He had not noticed how much he was getting into this and his self conscience was starting to disappear. Black Star actually agreed to sharing a lollipop with them and from a passerby's perspective, they could even look like a couple. This definitely had the shinigami blushing although he did not mind this possible misconception. If only he could hate the fellow meister so he would not have to experience all the different and slightly scary emotions he faces whenever he is in contact with Black Star. Kid watched Black Star take a lick and it dawned on him that they haven't went at the same time, that it was always a pattern between the two.

Black Star blinked his eyes open when Kid also leaned down and licked just as he did. His heart beat sped up when golden eyes stared him down wearily and he quickly straightened up. This made the shinigami wonder if the assassin could possibly like him back, and definitely did not mind if that was the case. It was at the point when the tip of their tongues actually touched that Black Star was too embarrassed to continue.

" Black Star?" Kid questioned, even if he knew why the blue-haired meister had pulled away.

" Just eat it. I can't..." Kid now had a hold of the stick and smirked at the embarrased teen.

" What's the matter? Just a few moments ago you were enjoying it."

" W-Well yeah but..."

" But what?"

" Can we just go to a cafe already?" Black Star quickly muttered while turning his head to hide his blush. Kid looked up from teasing the younger male and glanced to the side.

" Well, you're in luck. We happen to be right across from one." Completely leaving his nervous side, Black Star was back to his energetic self.

" What are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

" Calm down..." Kid secretly tossed the candy in a nearby trash can and grabbed the other boy's hand to stop him from running over a group of senior citizens. The two boys walked inside the small restaurant and Black Star wanted to choose a table closest to the middle for attention but Kid managed to get them near a window. He slid in first and expected Black Star to sit on the other side, but to his hidden surprise, the Bluenette slid in right next time. His face isn't hot at the moment. Nope...

" J-Just don't ask for too much. We'll have plenty to eat at lunch time." Kid reminded and Black Star flipped open the menu. There were napkins and silverware already on the table, along with a coloring book. Kid sighed to himself. No doubt that a waitressnearby must have mistaken Black Star for a child and not an immature fourteen year old.

" Yeah yeah, whatever." The shinigami looked out the window to enjoy the serene view. A small, content smile stretched across his sharp features as he thought about spending the whole day with Black Star. Just him and the assassin, alone.

" Hey, Kiddo. Can I get this?"

Ignoring the nick-name, Kid leaned in more to see what the boy was pointing at.

" What is it?"

" Paincakes." Kid blinked.

" What?"

" Pain. Cakes." The raven almost laughed. Almost.

" You mean pancakes?" He said with a small smile and Black Star huffed.

" Whatever. Can I get it?"

" Just pancakes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Black Star gave a sheepish grin and looked down.

" Erm... I never had it before. I remember Soul mentioning that it was sort of the same as Okinomiyaki but without meat or vegetables or something..." Kid raised his eyebrows in surprise at how the simplest food was never eaten by the meal-loving Black Star. Then again, being Japanese while living with a fellow one may be the reason why Black Star never ate a meal out of tradition. Except for the fancy dishes Kid ordered from top chefs around the city during the parties in DWMA. Besides that matter, Kid realized that if he ever cooked for the assassin, he could probably win the younger teen's heart with the amazing American foods he had to offer... Why is he thinking of a strategy to get Black Star to like him more!? They. Are. Friends.

" Oh. W-Well... You can v-visit my manor sometime... you know... I-I cook as well, o-once in a while..." Black Star beamed almost instantly.

" Hah, really? Great! I'll keep that in mind."

" Sure." Oh jeez was that hard to get out. Kid huffed in relief that Black Star was willing to come over with no suspicion.

A waitress walked toward them with a pen and pencil in her hand.

" How may I help you, young shinigami and... little boy?" Kid nearly slipped off the chair at the nick-name for his friend but Black Star angrily pouted.

" I'm not a little boy, I'm a man!" He argued but both Kid and the waitress only thought of him as a boy. An adorable one that is.

" Sure. Okay little man~" She emphasised with a wink." What would you two like?" Black Star held the menu up rather closely to her face, making her flinch, and pointed at it.

" Paincakes." He simply said and the waitress blinked.

" Erm... Wha-?"

" Pancakes." Kid quickly corrected while hiding his amusement. With a small 'o' shape in her mouth, the woman scribbled the order and looked up.

" Anything else?"

" No. Thank you." She bowed and walked off as Black Star set the menu back on the table and dragged the coloring book in front of him. Kid raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms." You're kidding me?"

" What?"

" A coloring book? For kids?"

" I'm bored alright?"

" Hm..." Kid watched Black Star color a fireman on a random page and winced." Why aren't you staying in the lines?" He asked, more like demanded, and the other male shrugged.

" I'm just coloring. Don't judge me."

" And his jacket should be yellow, not blue."

" Well, when I rule the world, their jackets are blue."

" I can see that you're going to do a pretty bad job at ruling the world when half a city is on fire."

" That's just the picture. My world is going to be perfect."

" Copy much?"

" Shaddup." Kid cocked his head and frowned.

" Why are two of them red and one of them yellow?" Black Star narrowed his eyes in concentration.

" There wasn't a brown crayon and that guy's Asian." Kid blinked in surprise at how Black Star was coloring firemen equally(in which the picture was heavily hinted for them to be white and not black) and a small grin appeared.

" ... Why did you color that cat green?"

" I'm just being creative, okay!?" Black Star said with a small blush and Kid chuckled.

" Terribly creative that is."

" Ngh... Then help me color it." The assassin stated while pushing the small box of crayons toward the dumbfounded shinigami.

" Uh... alright." The experience turned out to be more fun that immature for Kid. He found himself laughing every once in a while whenever they mix up a character's skin color, like red and yellow. Sometimes, he would even purposly mix it up in order for the tan boy to react.

" No no Kid! How many times have I told you to make them green!?"

" Who knows..." He responded with a laugh.

" Color it green next time. They're aliens!" Another amusing thought is when at first, they were coloring seriously and they were now creating mutants out of some children in another page. It was weird how he did not cringe at the ugliness they managed to produce bit maybe it was because Black Star was putting the fun in it.

" Haha! I gave the guy some tentacles!" Black Star exclaimed while pointing at his creation. Kid shook his head with an exasperated smile while finishing up some claws from a girl's head. The younger teen laughed at the shinigami's own creation and a plate placed on their table interrupted their fun.

" Here you both go." The same waitress said and placed a bottle of syrup on the table." You guys look like you're having fun."

" Yup! We're on a date." Black Star said while bringing the plate closer. Kid blushed and voiced his denial, making the woman giggle and walk off.

" It's not a date Black Star."

" But you said we could think of this however we want to." The black-haired boy paused.

" ... You... You think this is a..."

" Pass me the syrup." The Bluenette interrupted and Kid reluctantly did so. Only he was too busy thinking over what his friend said. Did that mean that Black Star has some sort of feelings for him? No... of course not. It's just him being stupid as usual.

" Anyways, let's just hurry up here. The zoo ought to be crowded in a few house so-"

" Woah woah, the zoo!?" Some people looked over for the source of the outburst and Kid mentally sighed while grabbing a napkin to wipe the nagging syrup off the corner of the boy's lips.

" Lower your voice already and yes. I figured you would enjoy something like that so I booked it yesterday after school." Black Star grinned and took another bite, resulting in Kid to wipe the side of his lips again.

" Awesome. I'm gonna ride a tiger!" He exclaimed and Kid rolled his eyes again, although inwardly smiling.

" Sure." Once again, another bite resulted in even a messier spot." Goodness, you're a messy eater."

" And you're annoyingly naggy."

" Is that so?"

" Yup." Kid picked up a fork from inside his own napkin and took a piece from Black Star's plate and ate it. Kid barely acknowleged Black Star's gaping at him.

" So I've been told."

" Hey! That was mine!"

" And I'm the one paying for it." Black Star pouted but continued to eat, secretly not minding Kid eat off his place as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**** Alrighty! A good 'ol visit to the zoo is a good remedy to keep our bouncing blue star happy. And maybe Black Star can ride the tiger... not. Alsoooo, from now on, I will be responding to reviews in my author notes because I feel the need to. So for the last chapter...**

**:Comment Section:**

**loviedovie56: **Don't worry! I am definitely getting more soulstar work done!^^ Sorry if it has been decreasing lately.

**subwayguy: **I'm glad it made you happy! Having them on a date with a coloring book is all we need to get a smile on their faces.

**AstralComet: **Thank you and I appreciate that you enjoy it!

**banapples2018: **Well there are lots of things Black Star would do for a lollipop~ N-Not in a perverted way or anything...

**...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Since the zoo was a bit far out of the city, Kid bought tickets for a 20 minute train ride. This instantly made Black Star groan at the idea but Kid managed to convince him with candy. Who knew how simple it was to convince Black Star to do things for him with just a small gesture of a sweet? If this is possible then maybe...

" Aw, I don't wanna ride the stupid traaaaain." Black Star whined as they waited in the station. Kid sighed for the umpteenth time as he realized they were gaining some unwanted attention.

" It won't take that long." He responded once more and Black Star groaned.

" It's gonna take foreveeeeer."

" You're being ridiculous."

" You're being insensitiiiiiive-"

" Shut up!"

The loud, echoing sound of running tracks stopped the argument and a large train slowed down to a stop in front of them and others.

" I'm sure you can wait a couple minutes before we get there." Black Star groaned at that statement as they went inside. Kid noticed that it was slightly crowded and held Black Star's hand firmly so they wouldn't be separated. He came across an empty corridor and slid open the door." No screaming or running around. I'm not trying to get banned from our only transportation for long distances."

" You have a flying skateboard!"

" Be quiet." Kid sat down on one side while Black Star got in the opposite. As they sat silently, waiting for other people to aboard, Black Star began whistling out of boredom. It slightly irritated the shinigami but he let the boy do what he wanted. Five minutes in and the whistling was still going while he train showed no signs of moving.

" *sigh* Okay that's enough."

" ..."

" Black Star."

" ..." There was a mischievous glint in the blue eyes and Kid now knew that Black Star was annoying him on purpose and not for bored reasons. How the heck is going to shut this guy up? He does not have candy on him and he already managed to bribe Black Star to get on the train.

" Ooh, Kid!"

" What?"

" ...*whistle*" Kid closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, in one motion, he slammed both hands on either side of the bluenette' head, stunning the other, and leaned closer until their breaths mingled.

" Shut up before I make you." He breathed dangerously, and mentally smirked when Black Star stared a him in shock. There was even a hint of blush on the tan cheeks and he leaned closer. What if... Maybe he could use this chance to...

" What happens if I don't?" Black Star responded with a slight daring tone in his voice and Kid really found it hard to contain himself at the moment. His gold eyes trailed down to the soft-kissable lips before him and his fists clenched on the wall. Damn Black Star for being so irresistible.

" ... Want a demonstration?" He said but did not wait for an answer when he leaned closer until he was certain that the fellow meister got a hint of what was to come. Only another inch and-

" Boarders please remain seated as we proceed to move forward."

With that grave interruption, Black Star pushed against Kid to look out the window.

" Look! look! We're moving!" He exclaimed while tapping the window. The shinigami tremulously moved back to his seat with a barely noticeable dark look.

" I noticed." He muttered in gritted teeth. His perfect chance! Ruined! It was all going so well until the damn woman on the intercom interrupted him from... from punching the stupid Bluenette of course! It is not like he wanted to kiss his rival or anything, nope.

As the train continued to move through the fields after fifteen minutes, Kid silently watched Black Star gaze out the window with a huge grin. Just moments ago he was complaining about how bored he was, now he was fascinated at how the train now left the subway and was currently riding pass a large field. Kid had to admit that the train ride would be more enjoyable if he was occupied with Black Star about other things, but just the bright look in the younger teen's eyes was enough for him.

" Um, Kid?" Kid snapped out of his daydreaming.

" What is it?"

" I'm hungry."

He fell out his seat.

" You just ate not even twenty minutes ago!" He exclaimed in a flustered manner, confused on whether this situation was hilarious, or plain stupid. Black Star rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

" That was a little. I usually eat about ten plates plus desserts but you told me not to get a lot." Kid slumped and thought about his allowance and the fact that Black Star had really listened him. Even if this was their make-up detention, he wanted to make sure that Black Star would have the time of his life with him. As unfortunate as it sounds, making someone happy requires a little pocket money. However if it is Black Star...

He glanced at the grinning teen and sighed.

He would clear his whole back account.

Because they are friends of course.

And that is what friends do.

...

He needs help.

" Kid?"

" Wh-What?" The said male blinked out of his thoughts and jumped a little to find Black Star bending right in front him. His pale cheeks flushed a little when he noticed how close their faces are, them being almost in the same position as earlier.

" You don't look like you're having fun." Black Star noted with a slight disappointed look and Kid sweated.

" I never said this was going to be enjoyable for the both of us. I already told you that I am doing this unwillingly as detention so don't get it mixed up!" Black Star only rolled his eyes with a small smile.

" Yeah, sure. Well, I hope you don't mind this then..." The Bluenette swiftly leaned down and placed a soft peck on the shinigami's cheek. Kid's eyes widened as he could literally feel his whole face burn up and Black Star was back in his seat with a thumbs up.

" That's for spending all your money on me! An additional five bucks, and you can get a kiss from the great star somewhere else."

Kid was about to hand those five dollars immediately but felt the train slow down and the lady on the intercom spoke up, once again ruining his chance. Damn that bitch!

" Boarders we have arrived to destination 1. Death City National Park. I repeat..." Kid sighed and stood up while Black Star followed his suit and the raven opened the door. He made sure to have the younger teen's hand securely in his before walking ahead. His face was still on fire and he had this sudden urge to hold his cheek. The one Black Star kissed. The one cheek that only got kissed. _One..._

Once they were out the train, Kid seized his hold and quickly faced the other student, who blinked.

" What?" He asked.

" One!", Kid exclaimed and Black Star blinked again," You only kissed one! Why didn't you kiss the other one!?" Black Star was desperately trying to process this before raising his eyebrows in realization and grinned humorously.

" Are you kidding? You're really complaining about that?" Kid crossed his arms.

" I take my symmetry very seriously." Black Star rolled his eyes at that statement but glanced out the corner of his eyes.

" You're seriously annoying me..."

" One!"

" *sigh* Alright, alright..." Making sure there was nobody they knew in sight, the tan boy leaned up and planted a light kiss on Kid's other cheek. He missed the heavy blush he received while moving back with pink cheeks of his own.

" You owe me five now." Kid wanted to very much say that it was not their lips in contact but he only rolled his eyes and turned to look at the gates to the national park.

" Doesn't look too crowded today. Still a lot of people so I want you to stay close."

" I'm not a child!"

" Right, anyways..." Taking hold of Black Star's hand for safety reasons and not the guilty pleasure of feeling the teen's hand in his, he guided Black Star pass the gate and into the large park. He knew how much of a child his friend is so there are going to be plenty of times where he'll need to hold him back from climbing over a fence.

After paying for tickets, the two boys walked down the walkway to a cross sign.

" Alright. Where do you wanna go first?" Black Star looked up at the sign before grinning.

" I wanna see the tiger!" Kid sweated and turned them to one side of the crossing.

" I'm sure we'll pass by one soon. Let's just look around for a while."

" Okay." Needless to say, they were fascinated by the many other animals they happened to come across. Two monkeys tried to swing over the large fence but ended up flying right smack in the barrier, making Black Star laugh at their failure. It was at one point where the assassin was trying to climb the fence to join them that Kid had to pull the teen away before they could attract a crowd.

" You really are an idiot." He muttered but Black Star was walking ahead.

" Let's go to the bears! Let's go! Let's go!"

" Calm down." He was dragged over but the bear area was a bit crowded and they weren't exactly tall.

" Damn. I hate being a midget." Black Star complained and Kid rolled his eyes.

" You aren't a midget, we'll just have to wait for some of the adults to leave."

" But that could take foreveeeer-"

" Stop that." A vendor woman walked over with a cart and held up a cotton candy stick.

" Hello! Would this child like a cotton candy. It's very yummy." She asked Kid, who hid his laugh with a cough while the other meister pouted angrily.

" Why does everyone think I'm a kid!? I'm as tall as _him_!" However it is his height that did not seem to matter since it is his voice and child-like features that throws people off. The lady grinned even wider and handed him a cotton candy.

" You're such a cutie. Would you like one? It's free for children under 10." Black Star was about to complain when Kid interfered with a sly look.

" He would like one. He's 8 as a matter of fact." Blue eyes look at him angrily and before the blue-haired teen could retort, he was handed the stick and the woman walked off with her cart.

" Why did you say I was eight!? I'm fourteen!"

" I'm not trying to go broke within an hour. We still have to see the movie theatre." Black Star beamed.

" Cool! What are we watching?"

" ... I'm not quite sure yet." They sat at a nearby bench and shared the cotton candy, enjoying the cool breeze as the bear area slowly cleared out. The laughing sun was slightly blocked off by the clouds so the summer heat was not as bad. This was the perfect day to go out on a date... as detention of course. Kid glanced at Black Star next to him.

He wondered if he could call it a date since it is quite obvious that they would never do such a thing together. They were enjoying this as punishment far more than they should have so that should set off clear hints. Why his chest felt so light is beyond him but he did not mind sitting so close to Black Star. He did not mind they arms touching as they shared the cotton candy. Nor the occasional brushes of their hands or when their eyes would catch each other's glances. What could he call this then? He does not feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he is with his friends. He never feels the strange, sudden urge to hug them tight. He and Black Star are already friends so what could he call these foreign feelings for the younger boy?

Definitely not love, dammit.

And it is going to stay that way. It has to. There is no other choice!

_But what is the problem with liking Black Star that way?_

Everything!

Kid blinked when he found a piece of cotton candy in front of his face and looked to the side to see Black Star looking back at him blankly.

" What?"

" You stopped eating."

" O-Oh. I was just... thinking."

" Well then don't mind me. Keep thinking." He was a little confused at that statement but when the meister nudged the fluffy candy closer, he got the point but his cheeks reddened.

" I... I don't think that's necessary-"

" Just do it." Trying his hardest not to make his blush any more visible than it already is, he let the younger boy feed him. It was truly beyond embarrassing and he knew that they would look like a couple from a passerby's view. Why did he not mind this?

He stared ahead and realized that the bear area had already shortened drastically in just a small amount of time.

" You wanted to..." He hinted and Black Star glanced up.

" Oh right! You gotta stop distracting me." Biting back his retort, the shinigami stood up along with his friend and let Black Star walk ahead to the bars.

" Can I climb over it!?" He called out and the said male frowned.

" No." They watched the large lifeforms climb around on top of the high rises and rocks. Kid sighed in relief, finally having a peaceful moment once again. Black Star seems to be watching intently for some reason and he looked back at the bears to see why he was paying close attention. Now he knew why. A bear was starting to crawl a bit too close to another one and suddenly, it hopped right over the other bear's back and-

" Kid? What are they doing?" Black Star asked while tugging on the older male's sleeve. Kid flushed and quickly grabbed the boy's hand before dragging him away to let the other onlookers watch the *ahem* intimate moment.

" N-Nothing. Don't worry about it." They ended up at a giraffe section and the raven instantly found himself reminded of Patty. He felt Black Star's hand in his grip tighter and he was pulled over to the fence to watch the long-necks slowly walk around.

" Man, I've always wanted to ride one of those. Wouldn't it be cool to be that high?" Kid cocked his head with a thoughtful look.

" You know... I have a flying skateboard. Just pointing that out..." This made the other laugh.

" Haha, I know. One day, you're gonna have to share it."

" I'm excited." They both laughed and Black Star yanked on the teen's hand while pointing with his free one.

" Hey, hey. Let's go see those fat bears!" He said excitedly. Kid sweated however allowed himself to be steered in that direction.

" Y-You mean hippopotamus?"

" Hippo-what?"

" Forget it."

It seemed as though they had picked the worst time to see the blubbery mammals. Mainly because Black Star was laughing his ass off at one of the hippos having diarrhea. Kid turned pale and forced the teen to walk away from the sickening sight. He had no clue how people could just laugh at the watery waste coming out of a mammal's hole without feeling the need to throw up.

" I think a leaf came out as well!"

" That's enough."

" Come on. It was funny."

" It was disgusting."

They continued their tour around the zoo until they came to their last stop. The tiger and lion section. Black Star practically cheered and ran up to a fence that was labeled 'Red-tailed tiger' and smooshed his face against the fence.

" Wooooah. Can I ride one? Please?"

" No." Black Star pouted but looked down to see a lion instead, slowly walk up to him with its tail high. Kid had a strong feeling that something bad was going to happen but there was no way that the lion could hop a thirty feet fence.

" Wow, look how close it is!" The bluenette exclaimed while pressing his face closer, making the lion veeery interested. Kid frowned and tugged on the back of the teen's jacket.

" I think we should leave it alone."

" But its walking to me. Maybe it wants food."

" Don't be ridiculous. they would smell it."

" Then why is smelling me?"

" ..." The lion was near the fence and rubbing its nose through the holes of the fence, catching whiffs of the young male and it growled softly. Several other people heard this and stepped closer, wondering why the lion was bearing its teeth.

" Uh... When was the last time it was fed?" Somebody asked in the small crowd. Just as he asked this, the lion gave such a mighty roar that everyone around the area jolted and screamed in shock. Kid lifted and held Black Star away from the fence and several workers ran over while apologizing deeply.

" It's about lunch time for them!"

" She must have been very hungry!"

" We didn't mean to scare you!" Black Star grinned even though he was being held up by Kid and gave a thumb's up.

" Let me ride it and I'll consider it!" Everyone's eyes widened while Kid muttered " Idiot" under his breath. His heart beat had calmed down from the terrifying moment and was just glad that Black Star was okay. However, in such a serious situation like this, Kid really wondered if there is a time that Black Star could take his life seriously.

* * *

**Oh, Black Star... Anyways, next up is the movies so I hope you enjoyed this so far! Leave a review if you'd like and I'll see you in the next chapter. New readers, please favorite, follow, or review and I'll see everyone next time!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: I got some awesome reviews and favorites and follows! I feel so happy that I'm finally pleasing a larger audience for DeathStar. I can't wait to do better in the future! And now the comments~**

**:Comment Section:**

**subwayguy: Secret ship, eh? Don't worry I won't tell anyone...**

**soru evans star: Well Kid was bound to break down over such a simple yet cute situation. What do you think the bears were doing?~**

**Astral Comet: Black Star would not have gotten hurt either way. We know Kid would destroy anything and anyone who tries to harm him. He has yet to confront Stein though... And I will be continuing this very lovely story to the very end!*Determined***

**...**

**You guys are amazing for taking time out of your life to give me positive feedback!^^**

**That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

After the terrifying incident with the tiger, Kid managed to get a reluctant Black Star to leave the zoo.

"Noooo! I didn't get to ride the tiger!" He complained as he was dragged out of the gate, followed by even more apologies. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"But I wanted to ride it!"

"Black Star."

"Kid."

"Shut up."

"Hmp." Kid steered his pouting friend back to the train station and sighed heavily.

"You are seriously annoying me."

"That should be my line." Black Star looked up and blinked.

"Where are we?" He resisted the urge to grab a knife and finish the job.

"We're going back. I suppose you can't wait any longer to eat, right?" At this, Black Star's stomach chose the convenient time to growl loudly. The blue-haired student grinned sheepishly and Kid rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit to himself that this situation was hilarious. The sound of the train arriving made them attentive and before Kid could grab Black Star's hand, his hand was grabbed instead by the bluenette.

"This is gonna be a thing, right?" Black Star asked while broadening his grin. The shinigami blushed but did not respond, afraid of his answer to come out wrong. He only pulled Black Star forward so they could enter the train, mentally glad that he has managed to come this far without passing out.

* * *

It was now time for the movie. However, they were running (a lot) late because of the train breaking down so suddenly in the middle of the ride. It took _three hours_ just for help to arrive and Kid was too busy contemplating on whether or not he should have jumped Black Star. The three hours of waiting to go nowhere nearly killed the meister and Black Star had not helped the situation whistling about. Right before he could try his trick again, the damn lady on the intercom interrupted saying that the train was moving again. Of course Black Star had shoved him out the way to watch out the window.

After they _finally_ came back into Death City, Black Star was literally latching onto him whining about how hungry he was. Kid managed to find a restaurant and spent most of his allowance. When Black Star had hit his tenth plate, Kid wondered if he would ever see a bill in his wallet. He knew he said he could buy all the food in the world for his friend but he has limits.

Then, after the very traumatic lunch/supper, the movie they were supposed to be watching was already playing. Kid did not mind this matter but he was a little miffed at how they could have prevented this situation easily if the stupid train had not broken down. He _would_ have forgotten that little incident if he and Black Star were occupied with other things but apparently Black Star is too clueless for his own good. It is truly a curse that he has developed such confusing feelings for the younger student. N-Not love of course...

"What do you want to watch?" Kid asked Black Star as they stood in front of the premiere wall. The shorter boy hummed thoughtfully and pointed at _"50 Shades Of Grey"._

"Can we watch that? It looks pretty funny." Kid grimaced at the movie and looked at his friend. Black Star was waaaaay to innocent in his terms to watch such a dirty film.

"I-It's not funny, trust me... What about this?" He suggested while pointing at_ "Big-Hero 6"._ Black Star cocked his head at the poster and stuck out his tongue.

"It looks corny. They look like wimps as a matter of fact. Well, except for that emo-chick." The bluenette stepped closer while Kid rolled his eyes and suddenly tapped a poster repetitively.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's watch this! This!" The shinigami walked over while placing a hand on the blue head of hair to stop him from bouncing and looked at the poster. His heart stopped a little. As cliché as it was, Black Star just so happened to choose _"The Centipede 2_". The movie was pretty old but last year on Halloween, it seemed that the movie made its cut and has been for a while. The memory of their sleep over came in and Kid looked away wearily.

"I-I don't think we... _you_ should be seeing that. Last time-"

"Ugh. For the last time, I am not scared! I just had a nightmare."

"I don't want to worry anyone-"

"You won't be. Besides, it's not raining tonight so its fine." Kid stared apprehensively at the movie preview before sighing in defeat.

"Alright. Only if you're sure you can take it."

"I can!," Black Star argued while crossing his arms, "Can you?" Kid's left eye twitched.

"Of course I can. Fine, let's go." Black Star cheered happily while the other meister stared regretfully at his wallet. This would be the last of his allowance. His father is going to get a kick out of this if he were to ask for an early allowance.

They walked up to the front booth and Kid held out the exact change for their tickets.

"Movie?" The employer asked while taking the small stash and Black Star smiled at Kid, who scowled.

"It's quite obvious..."

"The Centipede!" The younger teen exclaimed and the employer blinked before handing two tickets.

"Okay. Movie starts in ten minutes and if you are not sure, the exact times are on the tickets from start to end. Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Yes." Black Star said and Kid raised an eyebrow. He expected himself to be dragged in the building already but for Black Star to be concerned about something is a little weird.

"And how may I help you?" The employer asked.

"Do you think I can take it?" Black Star asked seriously and before the man could give a questioning look, Kid ended up dragging the meister inside.

"Idiot..." He muttered for the third time today and walked past the ticket-taker, who grunted when the shinigami practically shoved their tickets in his hand while striding by. Black Star did not see anything wrong with what he said and gathered himself, finally being able to walk.

"Kid! He was about to say something!" He complained and the black-haired teen only rolled his eyes while walking them up to the room that had their designated movie. He opened the door and found that they were a bit early since very few people were settling down in the seats.

"He was about to say how much of an idiot you are." He whispered and pulled them to one of the top rows. "Did you really think he could answer such a stupid question?"

"It wasn't stupid." Black Star whispered.

"It was pretty stupid."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shhh!" A person said in the background. Kid stopped himself from flipping the person off and pulled Black Star in a seat. The movie was not even starting yet!

"Just sit here and shut up. Mind you, we weren't supposed to be out this late." Black Star scooted back in his chair.

"Why? It's only around four."

"Exactly. A da-... _Th-this_ wasn't supposed to be almost a day. Now everyone will get the wrong idea."

"So what? We know what happened."

"Imagine going weeks with everyone pointing behind your back and saying false things about you."

"..." Kid's eyes widened before wincing when he realized what he had said and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean it as in... I'm not trying to offend..."

"It's fine." Black Star answered while staring blankly at the other meister. Kid was a little unnerved at the blank staring and was about to ask what he was so interested in when he felt a weight on his shoulder. His cheeks heated when Black Star adjusted himself while clearly resting his head on his shoulder. "I know what you mean. But promise me..."

Kid blinked and his breath hitched when the Blunette leaned more on him.

"Y-Yes?" Black Star looked up.

"Promise me that you won't be one of them." His heart gave an involuntarily leap and he placed an arm on the boy's shoulder while leaning down. For him to be asked a question for an obvious answer... However, this is his chance to show how much he understood Black Star.

"I promise." Kid sincerely whispered while placing a chaste kiss on the teen's forehead. He did not care if Black Star tried to push him away due to the fact that his heart controlled him instead of his brain. He wanted to make his weird intentions very clear. "Black Star." The said boy blinked and stared up at the narrowed golden eyes focused on him. His tan cheeks flushed slightly when Kid leaned closer.

"Wh-what?" Exhaling deeply to calm his high-running nerves, Kid stared deeply at the bright, blue eyes that showed confusion. He was also confused with himself for wanting to say the three words he had never imagined himself to say to Black Star, of all people. He despised the air-headed meister but could not help but be drawn to his energetic friend. He needed to say it. To rid himself of the ridiculous roller coaster of emotions he has been feeling for the past years. He needed to get it out.

"Kid..." He focused back on Black Star and swallowed.

"Star, I..." Black Star did not know why his heart beat was speeding up in anticipation. What was he expecting?

"..."

" I lo-" Just like that, the movie began playing with its loud speaker sounds deafening the long-awaited confession. Kid winced when Black Star continued to stare blankly, indicating that he had not been heard. Disappointment swam in his chest and he straightened himself, not bearing to repeat what he had intentionally said. Black Star tugged on his sleeve while calling his name but he only ignored the meister. He was beyond embarrassed at the fact that he voiced his loved for the younger teen. Why? He hated Black Star! Hell, he hates him even now! He hated Black Star, the movie, the damn lady on the intercom... everyone! He was frustrated with how he acted around Black Star. He loathed how much he wanted to kiss him.

But why does the small part of him keep denying it over and over?

* * *

"Ugh..."

"Kid?"

"Go away."

"Dude..."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Black Star laughed as Kid leaned against the wall. It was past seven at night, even if the movie was about two hours long. The only reason why it was so late is because Kid wasted a whole hour complaining about the 'horrifically hideous' movie in the hallway, even if they were both able to take the movie pretty well. Except toward the end, Kid felt like he might have thrown up if Black Star had not dragged him out. The movie was not scary at all, it was beyond disgusting!

"Are you okay?"

"What the hell do you think?" Kid grumbled while willing himself not to replay the movie inside his head. "Way to end the day..."

"You said we could watch it." Black Star reminded and grinned when he received a scowl.

"Well I only said that so you-... F-Forget it."

"No, what were you going to say?" Kid pulled himself together and walked ahead, not wanting to continue the direction of their conversation.

"Nothing. I'm taking you home."

"Kid."

"Hurry up." Black Star walked right in front of the shinigami, forcing Kid to stop.

"Black Star, I'm not in the mood."

"I didn't hear what you said earlier. Before the movie started."

"Why do you care?" Kid asked while trying to move away but Black Star frowned and blocked his path again.

"You looked disappointed. I figured it was important." Forcing himself not to flush at remembering what he had planned to say, the taller meister sighed.

"It wasn't. Need I remind you that I'm always disappointed in you." Black Star angrily pouted but did not press the issue, settling on using his usual insult:

"Prick."

"Brat."

Kid pushed passed him and Black Star followed, his eyes casted down. He appeared to be in thought for a while before he looked at the shinigami and grabbed the back of Kid's jacket. Kid felt himself being forced back from behind and turned his head to see Black Star gazing back at him.

"What is it?"

"I... I don't wanna go yet."

"Don't be ridiculous. Tsubaki is expecting you."

"Well she'll have to expect me later, cause I don't want to go now." Black Star argued in which Kid found childish and sweated.

"Then what do you want to do at this time?" Black Star looked around before pointing at an exceptionally large hill.

"There. Let's just sit there for a while." Kid rolled his eyes and turned around.

"And why is that? You do realize we have school tomorrow?"

"So what?"

"..."

"Let's go, then." Before Kid could complain, Black Star was already steering him into the direction of the hill. The moon was already grinning crazily at the city in the dark sky and the street lights were in full effect with few people out at this hour. The two students managed to get up the hill in some time and Black Star flopped back on the lush, green grass. Kid had no choice but to follow the suit, seeing as there was no way in trying to convince the boy. He sat down next to the lying teen and looked down in thought.

Should he try again?

"You know," He blinked from his thoughts," Even if you were an asshole on some occasions, I actually enjoyed this day a lot."

"You're one to talk." Kid said with a scowl.

"Rarely. Although... I was sure that you didn't give a crap about today. After all, we're being forced to do this for detention."

"Like I said, I prefer putting effort into things."

"But its me." Kid furrowed his brows.

"What are you getting at?" Black Star raised an eyebrow even if he was still staring at the starry sky.

"I thought you... hated me." Kid pursed his lips and looked away. It is true that he has told himself that many times but if he really looked deep into his feelings...

" N-Not entirely."

"... Then what do you think of me?" The shinigami swallowed, not liking where the direction was going.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, feigning confusion. Black Star puffed a cheek and finally looked at him with intense eyes.

"Its exactly what it means. You don't hate me, so how do you feel about me?"

Kid wanted to say 'like' but he did not know whether Black Star would take it the right or wrong way. The right way being as in he 'like like'd him, or in this case, 'love'd him.

"I... I... Well, wh-what do you think of me?" He quickly asked. Black Star raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do I..?"

"Yes. If you tell me... I might be able to answer your question." He needed to know.

Does Black Star have any feelings for him? Any at all?

Black Star grinned suddenly.

"Well obviously I like you!" Kid's heart gave a major leap and suddenly could not breathe. Black Star... He also..."As a friend of course."

Just like that, pounds of disappointment weighted on his chest. This time, the shinigami was having a hard time breathing. He felt so heavy, so distressed so... And the heart-stabbing words...

_As a friend._

He liked him as a friend.

Meaning that they did not share the same feelings.

Meaning that his strange love for the meister is really... unrequited.

Then, as if his body was moving on its own, Kid swiftly leaned down and captured Black Star's soft lips. Black Star's voice of shock was muffled and his eyes widened when the warm lips had claimed his. He continued to stay frozen, his body being completely trapped between the ground and Kid's chest.

Kid is... Kid is...

It was as though time had really stopped because he did not know how long they were in this position. He did not fight back, nor did he give in. He was shocked to the point of feeling paralyzed. Only when Kid finally leaned back up did he remember how to breathe again.

Black Star slowly sat up and lightly touched his lips, as though trying to recall what had happened. His blue eyes finally settled on Kid, his lips trembling slightly as his cheeks fired up.

"Y-You..."

Kid was as shocked as him, petrified of what he had done. No, what his body has done. He did not remember making a decision of kissing Black Star.

"St-Star I..."

I didn't do it.

Yeah, that sounds very convincing.

"Why did you..?" Black Star breathed and Kid found himself unable to answer. He did not know what to do in his situation. If only his body had not given in to his desires, they would have been having their usual banter, gazing at the stars, and walking home. But no, he has to deal with the fact of kissing Black Star, who only liked him at a friend. Kid knew he cold not runaway since he would have to deal with this most likely tomorrow, or could be ignored.

"I... I don't..."

"Kid-"

"I didn't mean it in that way." Kid quickly said, not knowing if he could take the harsh beating in his chest anymore.

"Then why did you-?"

"It was an accident."

"An... accident?" Kid chewed on his bottom lip and desperately tried not to look at Black Star.

"O-Of course it was. I-It's not like-"

"Bullshit! You did it on purpose!" Black Star accused angrily. The shinigami scowled.

"Why the hell would I mean it?"

"I-I dunno! You're the one that-"

"I didn't!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that!"

"Well I'd never like and idiot like you!" Black Star hesitated on his response.

"B-but... I thought... you-"

"You thought wrong." Kid simply said while standing up, the other teen doing the same "To think that I actually have feelings for you..."

"You kissed me!"

"It was an accident! If you want to keep accusing me of something I didn't mean, find somebody that actually cares for you!" He yelled back without thinking. Black Star's eyes widened and found himself unable to speak. Kid mentally wondered if he had said the wrong thing, but his outside demeanor showed no care. Before he could say anything else, _anything_, Black Star's fist raised and he squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the impact.

But it never came.

His golden eyes slowly came into view and saw the most heart-wrenching scene. It looked as though Black Star wanted to hit him, and another part of him didn't since his shaking fist was still in raised. Tears were spilling down the tan, flushed cheeks and Kid wanted to just pull the boy in his arms. To tell him that everything was okay. But he couldn't.

"Y-You promised me..." The young meister's voice cracked. Before the shinigami could respond, Black Star left. Away from the hill. Away from him.

Kid dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

His chest hurt so much.

"I really am... a prick..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Another fight for the fourth time in this story. Man, I just love making everyone miserable. Anywho, for the comments:**

**:Comment Section.:**

**KyoYukiTohru: Well now you do not have to wait! Here is this lovely chapter you have been anticipating and you're most definitely welcome.^^**

**AstralComet: I know, I'm crying toooo.*tears* Don't worry! I'll do everything in my power to make it work. But sometimes... stories don't always have a happy ending...**

**blackstargod2: Thank you, I appreciate your comment.^^ Here is your next installment. I hope I don't disappoint you with this one though... **

**subwayguy: Oh yes, the last chapter was super sad, I'm sorry but it was worth it, trust me. Gotta love the angst...**

**banapples2018: You know what, Banapples? I think you are the only one who does not show sympathy for Kid's and Black Star's situation. But yes, Black Star will always have his moments. :3**

**...**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, Tsubaki. Where's Black Star?" Maka asked during the lunch hour under the usual tree she and her friends hung out. The tall girl looked up from her bento.

"Oh... he's training."

"Still? Doesn't he usually make his surprise entrances before lunch?" The other female shrugged.

"Mm." Maka took her chance to look at Kid, who had not said a thing or even moved.

"He probably just wants some time for himself. You know how boys are when they get e-"

"Shut up, and leave him alone already." Soul interrupted. "Don't talk about people who are not present to defend their selves."

"Oh, be quiet. I bet you and Black Star talk about us all the time."

"You don't know that."

"So you admit it?"

"I never said I did or didn't." As the two students bantered, Liz looked over at her silent meister.

"Hey. Hey Kid." The shinigami blinked out of his distant look and was a little surprised to find himself under the tree with everyone. What was he doing again?

"What?"

"How was yesterday? The date with Black Star?" Not bothering to correct her, Kid focused back at the grass. The only thing he could remember about the date is how he had caused Black Star to cry. His chest began to hurt at that memory and he pushed himself off the tree.

"I-I have to go." He excused himself and left before anyone could respond. Maka frowned.

"What happened yesterday?" Tsubaki sighed as she also stared in the direction the shinigami was leaving.

"I wish I knew. I have a feeling that something happened but I don't want to push the matter."

"That's true. Knowing them, they'll probably be best buddies by tomorrow and completely forget about whatever they were fighting about."

As the girls continued to talk about how silly the male meisters were being, Soul stood up and tossed his bag next to Maka, who looked up in surprise.

"You too?"

"I won't be gone long. Bring that to class for me."

"But..."

* * *

Kid sighed once more and brought his legs up more to his chest. He stared blankly at the rushing water of the lake and did not hear the footsteps approaching. He barely acknowledged Soul sitting next to him and made it clear to avoid the stern gaze.

"Again?" The shinigami did not answer but only looked at the fish swimming freely in the water. With no troubles or anything to worry about...

"*sigh* What happened between you two yesterday?"

"... Nothing."

"_What happened between you two yesterday?_" Soul asked more firmly, showing that he was not putting up with any crap. Kid only scowled and tried to focus on the fish with no avail.

"We fought."

"About what?"

"... Why are you even here?"

"To set things straight."

"What things?" Kid asked more suspicious and finally looked at Soul, who had a bored look.

"Isn't obvious? You both like each other." Kid scowled and looked back down.

"No we don't."

"Don't lie."

"We don't." He muttered again and Soul sighed heavily.

"Okay... why don't you like each other?"

"Do you really want me to go there?"

"You might as well since you clearly despise Black Star so much." Kid huffed and wanted to say how much he really despised Black Star. However, he could not seem to get the words out. He knew Soul was watching him carefully, as if reading his mind. Why couldn't he say it? He certainly does hate Black Star. All the times he felt like strangling the boy from being so annoying has proved his point.

"I-I..."

"Okay, at least say you hate him."

"Of course I do!"

"No," Soul turned on his spot to face the shinigami and had a dead serious look, "Say the exact words while looking at him." The weapon suddenly whipped out a picture of his best friend and Kid gaped while sweating.

"Where the hell did you-!?

"Never mind that. Safe-keeping. Now say it to him." Kid did not know whether it was a joke but the serious look Soul continued to give made him reconsider and look back at the picture.

"This is ridiculous." Kid muttered while averting his gaze from the grinning boy in the picture. What he hated even more was that his cheeks were starting to warm up. Soul examined his expression very carefully before whipping the picture behind him, which mysteriously disappeared, and smirked.

"Alright, you don't hate him then."

"It's a start." Kid grumbled but Soul ignored him.

"I think what you guys need is a chance to talk," Kid wanted to interrupt but Soul only flicked him on his cheek to keep quiet, "And I don't mean going up and saying sorry like last time. I actually want you guys to discuss what you think the problem between you both is and how to prevent it. Erm... how to keep it at a minimum at least." He added, knowing full well that their fighting would never cease as long as he lived.

Kid did not respond or make any recognition to the words. He did not want to go to Black Star, not because he was trying to be an asshole, but that he was afraid of how Black Star would react to his visit. He knew that the assassin has every right to hate him for what he had said and would not be surprised if all the things he has done for the boy earlier than the incident were long forgotten.

"How?" He muttered and Soul blinked, "I don't know how to apologize. I'm not..." Kid finally blushed, "I'm not good at talking."

Soul laughed under his breath.

"You are seriously the worst liar I have ever met. Being able to hold out lengthy conversations is not some specialty. You are able to converse with Black Star because you are fond of him. You know what he likes or does not like to hear. You may not know it, but you even tease him sometimes."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Admit it, you enjoy having arguments with him. It makes you feel special that only you and him have that weird connection of conversing in the most unique way. Even I'm envious of it." Kid was now staring at Soul with wide eyes and it slowly dawned on him. Every time he and Black Star have a go at each other, he just seems to know what to say at that tip of his tongue. It was like him to automatically respond to Black Star because he _is_ fond of the teen.

"I..." Soul's expression was now serious again, making Kid wonder if Black Star was not the only possible bipolar person.

"Even if you guys do argue, you have to know when you reach the limit. Whatever you said to Star must've really hurt him to the point of not coming to school. This never happened before and I generally don't tolerate crap like this. However, you are my friend so I'll give you this chance to make up with him."

"But... Why do I always have to apologize!?" Kid complained a bit immaturely but then knew exactly what Soul's answer was going to be.

"Because he is not as mature as you think. I know it is fustrating but he will learn after observing your actions. You are his role-model. You guys grew up together after all. You should know how he is."

"..." Soul knew that the silence was a greeting of understanding and continued more softly.

"Excuse my sappiness but... Love is when you give someone the ability to hurt you. You are giving your heart, soul, and body to that person, who can easily change or break you. Black Star gave you that ability and entrusted you to even his most vulnerable state and look at how easily you damaged him." Soul then stood up and sighed, "There is still a small part of him that hopes that whatever you said wasn't true. That small part of him is waiting for you to bring his fragile externals in one piece again. I say..."

He then looked at his watch before turning around to head off, leaving the shinigami alone at the river.

"... Black Star should be expecting you any minute now. Don't fuck it up anymore than it has."

"..." The silence again. However, Soul knew that he made the right decision to leave his friend on his own. After all, he knew Kid had to get it out sooner or later. All he was doing is helping the process so his friends could get back together. He hated seeing the both of them so miserable.

Kid brought his knees up to his chest, hiccuping occasionally. Quiet tears slipped past his rosy cheeks and soaked his pants but he dared not make a sound. He did not want Soul to think that those words had gotten to him. However, he had a strong suspicion that the weapon was trying to make him feel guilty. Which he ought to be thankful for.

He really does need to set things right.

* * *

Kid grudgingly found himself at Black Star's house in half an hour. He felt self-conscience and awkward, the same feeling he had when he had to call the assassin that one time. Only this time, he would be seeing him in person.

Not bothering to knock on the door since it is likely that it was not going to be answered, Kid walked in and felt his heart ache at the sight before him. Walking up, he could see the scattered litter of junk food and drinks tossed randomly everywhere. There was a blanket lying in a heap on the ground and when Kid finally came around the couch, his golden orbs rested on a figure. The TV was still playing but Black Star was out cold on the furniture, oblivious that he had a guest in the house. Kid could clearly see the dry tear stains on the flushed tan cheeks and fought off the strong surge of guilt wavering in his chest.

Seeing as he needed to do the right thing somehow, Kid used the remote to turn off the TV and turned toward the sleeping boy. He gently lifted Black Star in his arms and carried him to his bedroom, feeling the assassin's head fall against his chest. He walked into the messy room and located the teen's bed before placing him on it. Black Star must have expected him all night and morning then. That is why he was in the living room, passed out. He was waiting to hear that those words were not true.

Still, he could not find it in his heart to wake up Black Star, who looked compeletely drained from staying up and crying, and sighed heavily. Maybe he could wait later and turn up in the evening. Is that too long? Is there even an expiration to his apology?

In the end, Kid decided to wait until his friend was awake. He does not know if Black Star will be awake by the end of the school day but hoped that will not be the case since he does not need Tsubaki barging in on them. That mess in the living room though... Everything was so out of order and it can be so easily fixed...

Kid gave in to his disorder and went to open the bedroom door to leave when he heard shifting on the bed.

"... Kid..?" A quiet voice questioned hoarsely and he turned to look at his friend, now lying awake. His heart began to beat faster as his anxiety rose. What is he supposed to say? Should he say anything at all? Why is it so hard to communicate!?

"U-Um... I..." Black Star sat up and was staring as though he could not believe his eyes. He then looked down.

"Wasn't I in the living room?"

"You were. I... brought you here since... well, I couldn't just leave you..."

"... You came..."

Kid raised his eyebrows at that statement. Why was that so surprising?

"I did..." Black Star looked back at him.

"I didn't think you would." Kid stepped away from the door and sat on the edge of the teen's bed with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not the most reasonable person you've met. Even I don't have my smartest moments. I just... panicked when... 'that' happened."

"Why did you say all those things then?" He winced.

"As stupid as it sounds, I didn't want you to hate me, which you most likely already do. I wasn't sure if you, hell I knew in fact, returned my feelings." Black Star sat up more and stared at the shinigami curiously.

"What were your feelings?"

"You mean what 'are' my feelings," Kid turned his head coolly toward the meister while placing a hand on his knee, pleased to see that Black Star did not flinch, "You do realize that I am still in love with you?" This made Black Star's breath hitch as he blushed furiously.

"Wh-What!?"

"It's true. I mean... I wish I hated you but I can't. It doesn't matter anyway," Kid added quickly, "Not since you only think of me as a friend."

It was quiet for a while when BlackStar drew breath he did not realize he was holding in.

"Actually Kid... I didn't mean what I said before. That I thought of us as friends." He scooted closer to sit on the edge of the bed next to him and looked back into the brilliant, gold eyes, "I thought it would be weird if I thought of us anymore than that. It didn't look like it but... I was kind of panicking as well."

"You-!?"

"Yeah, yeah. I like you more than that. I always have but... I didn't know how to show it." Kid looked away with a frown.

"So, all those times you were acting stupid-"

"I just didn't want you to get the idea. I thought you weren't comfortable with a guy liking you. Hell, I didn't even know if you had the ability to like anyone." Kid knew the insult was true since his cold demeanor blocked off anybody who had weird intentions. And when they had to deal with all sorts of kishins, Medusa, Arachnophobia, Madness... His mind had indeed steered clear of dating.

"Well I clearly have that ability when I'm having weird thoughts about you of all people." Black Star frowned but scooted closer until their legs touched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kid stared sternly at the other student who was staring back equally defiant.

"It means you're different from everybody else."

"How?" Kid flushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I-I don't know. I guess... if you're able to come into my everyday thoughts, which usually doesn't happen, then... I guess that's my mind's way of saying your special." this made Black Star grin widely and lean forward.

"Well duh, I'm a big star!"

"... No..." Kid leaned down while cupping Black Star's chin to pull him closer, "You're _my_ star." He tilted his head and moved in swiftly, stopping when their lips are not even a centimeter away from touching. His silent act told Black Star that if he wanted this, he would have to seal the deal.

Of course Black Star's cheeks reddened at the action but lowered his eyelids halfway with Kid doing so as well. He then leaned in slowly, their lips losing the centimeter distance to press softly against the other. Both teens let out a sigh as the awkward feeling slowly left until nothing more than love swooped in. Kid was the first to press his lips more firmly against Black Star's and hesitantly moved them, not sure if the other meister knew what he was doing. Black Star mimicked the act and soon, the kiss was finally acceptable in their standards.

Black Star moved his hand up to hold the back of Kid's head as he got more into the kiss as Kid removed his hand from his chin to rest on the side of his shoulder. Their lips moved in a hesitant yet passionate manner and each could feel their emotions rising with each movement. Soon Kid moved his head back for air and panted softly along with Black Star, who did the same while avoiding his gaze.

"... Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"What times it?" Since he does not have a watch, the shinigami looked up at the wall of the bedroom and blinked.

"1:15. Wha-?"

"Great!" Black Star then fell back on his bed while pulling Kid on top of him. "I didn't like how we kissed the first time. A god like me doesn't appreciate poorly-done work."

Kid smirked and leaned in so their lips brushed.

"Oh, my bad. I guess I'll have to make it up, won't I?"

"And get it right this time... prick."

"Brat."

And they kissed once more.


End file.
